Ransom
by Anime-Sweetie07
Summary: A group of highly trained criminals have just kidnapped one of the detectives working on the Kira case. L will be put to a new test as the criminals ask for Kira himself in exchange for the detectives' safe return.
1. Taken

**Ransom  
**_by Anime-Sweetie07_

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. Death Note and all of its characters respectively belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.

**Author's Note:** This is my first Death Note story. Enjoy ^__^

* * *

**Chapter One - Taken**

It was dark and his head was spinning. He shifted his body only to find that his hands were bound together behind his back. He shifted again and turned his head; a blindfold covered his eyes making him unable to see anything around him. He grunted slightly as he rolled over on the cold concrete ground he was laying on. He was still for a moment as if listening for anything to help him locate where he was.

Yagami Light shifted himself again trying to sit up as the tight ropes bound around his wrists dug into his skin causing him to wince. He grunted slightly as he finally was able to push himself up into a sitting position. _"Where am I?"_ he mentally asked himself as he struggled to take the blindfold off with no success in the end. _"How did I get here…?"_

He shifted his body until he found a wall he could lean back on. His school coat had been removed and his shoulder bag was taken as well. He looked around blindly again feeling his phone still in his pant pocket. He could feel it vibrating and wondered if it was Ryuzaki calling; maybe his mother wondering where he was.

"_That's right!"_ he thought to himself remembering. _"I was walking home…"_

- -- - -- - -- -

Light was walking home from school later in the afternoon than usual. He had to stay after to finish up a few projects and was looking forward to not have to go into headquarters to work on the Kira case. He yawned stretching out his arms as he looked up at Ryuk, the Shinigami who once owned the Death Note he now had.

"I think my mother bought some apples the other day," he commented with a small smirk to the Shinigami.

"You're just saying that to tease me aren't you?" Ryuk asked with a small scowl as he floated behind the other.

Light chuckled softly before he looked up noticing a white van parked across from his house. He eyed it **peculiarly** wondering if his mother had someone over. He closed his eyes for a brief moment relieved to be home as he turned down the driveway to enter the house.

His eyes quickly opened however when he heard hurried footsteps coming towards him from behind. Before he could turn around or react, two pairs of hands grabbed onto his arms roughly and a cloth with, what he assumed, chloroform was pressed against his mouth and nose. He struggled slightly against the hold on him. Only his muffled cries for help could be heard as he tried to struggle free.

"Shut up kid," Light heard someone snap in his ear as they began to drag him backwards.

Light's eyes grew fuzzy and soon he lost all control of his body as he slipped into unconsciousness. That was the last thing he remembered…

The two men got a better hold on Light and carried him across the street towards the van making sure no one was watching.

"Are you sure this is the right kid?" one of the men asked the other as they carefully brought the now unconscious Light over to their van.

"Yeah, Chief Soichiro Yagami's son," the other male said gruffly as he began to bind Light's hand with ropes. "He's assisting L on the Kira case," he added before he looked around and closed the van doors making sure no one had seen them.

"Let's go," the first said to the other quickly as they clambered in the van and drove off quickly.

They drove for what seemed like hours. The sun had already set as the white van pulled into a garage. Laggardly, the ignition turned off and the two men got out and moved to the back of the van and opened the doors and mindfully lifted him up and out of the van leaving his coat and school bag in the back.

"Did anyone follow you?" questioned a voice of another male from the entrance of the building.

The two men looked up as the moved Light over to where the other male stood.

"No, no one saw us and we weren't followed," one of the men said.

"Where do you want him boss?" asked the other.

The 'boss', Takuya, smirked as he looked down at the unconscious male.

"Lock him up in the last room at the end of the hall. Keep him bound and the blindfold on him," he instructed. "I'm not quite ready for him."

"Yes sir," they said.

"Oh, and Mori," Takuya began as he looked up at one of the men holding Light. "Set up a camera and some videos for the ransom. I want to do this tonight. Also, make sure we can get through to L quickly," he paused, another smirk crossed his face. "I am sure he will be troubled about his lost detective friend."

The two men nodded in response and began to lug Light down the hall to the last room. They pushed open the door and set him down on the floor before brushing themselves off and exiting the room locking it securely.

- -- - -- - -- -

"R-Ryuk…" Light called out wondering if he was alone or not. He waited and listened and when no reply came he called out again. "Ryuk, are you there?" he asked as he turned his head blindly unable to see anything. Still no answer. He let out a soft sigh as he shifted himself around again. A million questions ran through his mind: Was he being watched? Was Ryuzaki behind this? Was this a trick? Where was he?

Panic struck his mind; he felt so vulnerable. He had no idea where he was nor what was going on. He took a deep breath. He needed to calm down. If he calmed down and cleared his mind he would be able to sort things out. It was who he was. He never panicked and never lost control. It was completely unthinkable of him to lose his cool in any situation.

He looked up hearing a door open somewhere to his right. He was silent as he heard footsteps coming towards him; he couldn't tell how many. He shifted hearing a metallic click of a door unlocking before a squeaky sound as the door was opened. He looked up sightlessly as he heard mumbling before his arms were grabbed once more.

"Let's go kid," he heard the growl of a man to his right before he was roughly lifted from the ground and forced him out the door. "Walk!" the other shouted as he pushed Light demandingly.

Unable to see, Light was left stumbling slightly as the man holding onto him somewhat led him down the hall. Light could hear low mumbles coming from in front of and behind him. He strained to try to hear anything if possible.

Light heard a door open and then was pushed through into another area. He could hear mumbling again and a small chuckle coming somewhere in front of him before he was pushed down into a chair. He grunted as he felt someone tie him down to the chair; wrapping rope around his chest to keep him from getting up before his legs were bound to each of the legs. He struggled against the binds again before he felt a hard punch across his jaw.

"Sit tight," a voice from in front of him said.

Light could taste the metallic liquid in his mouth as it ran down his lip knowing that he was bleeding now. He winced feeling someone tighten the ropes around his wrists as it continued to rub against the skin. He shifted himself slightly only to have a fist connect with his jaw again. Blinding pain shot through him as he coughed feeling more blood in his mouth.

"Cooperate with us kid and it will be less painful," Takuya said as he gripped Light's chin roughly. "Now, are you Chief Soichiro's son?" he asked.

"I-I'm not telling y-you anything," Light spat turning his head pulling away from the others grasp.

Irritated, Takuya snapped his fingers and one of the men handed him a metal pipe. He took the pipe and swung it hard hitting Light's stomach. He coughed blood up this time as he leaned forward winded. Takuya pushed him back against the chair.

"I told you kid," Takuya said as he walked around Light. "You're only making this harder on yourself."

- -- - -- - -- -

L sat in his usual position on a chair in front of the computer monitor. He was currently flipping through more of the Kira case files while he stacked sugar cubes on top of each other. He sighed as it toppled over and then glanced up at the other members.

"Has anyone been able to get in contact with Light yet?" he asked curiously. "I need him to come in tonight."

Soichiro looked up and shook his head before hanging up the phone he was on just moments ago. "I just called my wife and she says that he hasn't come home yet," he explained. "She assumed he was here."

Matsuda stood up and hung up his own cell phone. "I keep getting sent to his voice-mail when I call his cell phone," he said walking over to L.

"Hm…" L mumbled as he bit his thumb staring at the screen again. "I wonder…"


	2. Incentive

**Chapter Two - Incentive**

L picked up his own phone, holding it with two fingers and dialed Light's cell phone once more. He put it up to his ear while still holding it with two fingers and waited patiently as it rang.

_This is Yagami Light, I'm sorry I can't answer the phone right now, but leave a message and I will call you back._

L sighed in irritation as he hung up the phone and set it down next to a mound of sweats before him. He picked up a small spoon and stirred his tea a couple times before picking it up and taking a sip.

His screen flashed multiple times before he looked up; a puzzled look on his face. The others gathered around as well looking up at the screen. It looked as if an outside stream was trying to connect with their stream. L put his tea down for a moment and pressed in a couple keys allowing the feed to come through.

A screen popped up saying: "We Want Kira" in scribbled handwriting much similar to the "Kira" signs used in the relay videos they used a few months ago.

"Hello L," a scratchy voice which was obviously being edited picked up on the speakers. "You can call me T," he said with an obvious amused tone in his voice. "I know all about your headquarters and each of the members of the task force working on the Kira case."

Seconds later, a file showed up on the lower right hand of the screen before it opened showing the pictures and names of each of the members of the task force on the Kira case currently. L's eyes grew wide at the thought of another 'game' or challenge to take on.

"Now that you have seen what I know there is something I want from you," T continued as the screen turned back to the "We Want Kira" sign. "It's simple really. All I ask for is Kira; alive," he paused for a moment.

A round of gasps echoed around the investigation room.

"He wants Kira?" Mogi asked as he looked down at L.

"We don't have Kira though," Matsuda said before sitting down staring at the screen.

They all went quiet again when T began to speak again.

"I know that you are currently looking for Kira however I do not wish to wait much longer," T explained. "I will give you 3 months to find Kira. I will keep in contact with you throughout the entire time to get daily reports on progress."

L was biting his thumb as he listened to the other. _"A dead line to find Kira? 3 months doesn't give us a huge window of apprehending Kira. What does he want with Kira? Hm, why 3 months? Is there an incentive or a threat? There has to be more than just this T person working on this..."_

He scratched his head before reaching over for a piece of candy. He wanted to know what the others were after besides Kira. They had gained quite a bit of private information that put all of their lives at risk.

"Oh, and to give you detectives' an incentive to find Kira faster, I have something to show you…"

There was some shuffling on the other side as the "We Want Kira" sign was removed. Behind the sign it was dark yet they were able to see a silhouette of a figure. Suddenly a bright light flashed on and everyone's eyes widened in shock. Light was sitting bound to the chair leaning slightly forward with the blindfold still covering his eyes.

The spoon L had just picked up crashed to the floor as his obsidian eyes fell on Light's figure tied to the chair on the computer monitor.

"That's Light!" Matsuda shouted.

"My son…" Chief Soichiro whispered out in surprise.

- -- - -- - -- -

Light coughed again hearing the other move away from him. He heard other shuffling around and moved his head around blindly trying to listen to what they were muttering. He shifted in his seat finding it hard to breath from whatever had made contact with his stomach.

His head lifted up as he heard the male from over speaking into a voice distorter microphone. He was talking to Ryuzaki. Light shifted in the seat listening to the male speak to the other on what he assumed was a computer stream which connected to Ryuzaki's computer. _"He wants Kira?"_ Light asked in his mind. _"What does he want __**me**__ for?"_

Light continued to listen as T continued to speak to L and the other task force members on the Kira case. _"3 months to apprehend Kira and hand them over to these guys? What are you thinking now Ryuzaki? What will you do?"_ He looked up as T said that he had an incentive to get the others to find Kira faster. _"This was a kidnapping…a ransom."_ Light concluded. _"I'm the ransom…"_

He heard footsteps coming closer to him. A hand roughly grabbed his hair and tilted his head up as if showing off a prize.

"Yagami Light, son of Chief Soichiro; both are working with you, L, on this case," T said making sure his face was hidden from the camera.

Light felt the males hand come up to his face and remove the blindfold which was covering his eyes. He turned his head and closed his eyes from the bright light before opening them slowly and squinting. He could see a camera in front of him. Several computer monitors were scattered around several tables. He couldn't see or recognize any of the figures standing behind or around the camera.

"Three months," T continued. "Bring me Kira in 3 months or I'll kill him," he said with a smirk. "I'll kill him on camera; in front of you to watch, L."

Light stared at the camera for a moment wondering what was going through Ryuzaki's mind. He tried to steal a glance at the male holding onto him, but was only met with another hard punch to the other jaw.

Light hung his head down and watched as fresh blood dripped down his lip and chin and onto his shirt. _"They're going to kill me in 3 months if they don't have Kira…"_ he thought before he closed his eyes. _"If only they knew…"_ Light needed to figure something out. He needed to figure a way out of here.

"We'll give you 30 minutes to respond to our request or we will dump his body in front of the headquarters building," T said. "I look forward to hearing from you L," he added with a dry laugh.

Suddenly the light went off and the camera shut down disconnecting the feed for the detectives working on the task force. The blindfold was placed back over his eyes.

"Get him out of here," Takuya said to his men before he moved away from Light. "Keep the computers up and running. If he wants to reply he'll find a way to get in contact with us again."

Two men walked over to where Light was and untied him from the chair and grabbed him roughly before carrying him out of the room and down the same hall as before. One of them opened the door before they pushed Light inside and pushed him to the ground.

They stepped out of the room and slammed the door locking it securely. Light laid there and listened as their footsteps were drowned out. He shifted and rolled on his side as his arm cramped from the position it was currently in.

"_What will you do now Ryuzaki?"_ Light wondered.

- -- - -- - -- -

"They have Light," Aizawa said.

L leaned forward in his chair and pressed a button for a microphone. "Watari, see if you can get a location on this feed," he instructed to the other.

"Understood," came a reply seconds later.

L and the others watched intently as the blindfold was removed from Light's eyes. Soichiro looked away when his son had been punched and balled his fists in anger. He was about to say something when T threatened to kill Light in 3 months if they did not have Kira.

He turned around and faced the screen once more his eyes wide with surprise and worry as he looked at his son. "A reply in 30 minutes?" he questioned out loud. Soon after the connection was lost and the screen returned to the files L was looking through earlier.

"I don't want to admit this," L began as he picked up a sugar cube and began licking it. "However, they have the upper hand," he said softly before turning the chair to look at the other 5 detectives. "They know who I am as well as those working on the investigation," he began. "They knew who Light was and his connections to Mr. Yagami and the police, and they know where our headquarters is located," he counted off on his fingers.

"What are we going to do Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked.

"We are going to continue the search for Kira of course," L concluded. "We will also search for Light using any clues we can from this man who calls himself T," he added. "We will set up a reply now," he said as he turned back to his computer and stared at it for a moment before typing in a few things on his keyboard.


	3. Negotiations

**Authors Note:** Forgive me for the delay. Finally, here is chapter three. Thank you for all the support and the comments I have been getting. I do hope you all continue to enjoy the story...with an extra twist I added.

* * *

**Chapter Three - Negotiations**

Takuya and the others didn't have to wait long for L to respond to them. Suddenly one of their computer screens flashed multiple times before a large 'L' showed up on the screen. A couple of the guys typed on the computers connecting the feeds. Soon, a scratchy voice could be heard from the other end.

"Hello T, I am L," he introduced. "We have carefully considered your offer and your demands. We will comply."

Takuya smirked as he folded his arms as he looked at the screen with satisfaction.

"Before we make things final," L continued. "I have a couple requests from you that I would like to go over. I want a video on Yagami Light at all times that is connected with my computer to see that he is alive and well; as well as a microphone to be set up so I can hear anything that will go on with where you are keeping him. We will send you a weekly feed of the progress of the Kira case in return of course. We will await your response," he added quickly before the screen went blank once more.

"Sir, what should we reply with?" one of the men at the desk asked as he turned to look at Takuya.

"We'll agree with their terms," Takuya said. "Set up a camera and a one way microphone in the kids' cell," he ordered. "I want them to be able to hear him," he added. He waited and watched as two men stood quickly to get the task he requested finished. "Get ready to hook up the connection again so we can reply to L."

- -- - -- - -- -

His jaw hurt and he knew it was going to bruise. Not even the cold concrete was a comfort to his swollen cheek. He shifted himself around trying to find a more comfortable position then the last. He hated feeling so vulnerable. None of the voiced had sounded familiar out in the room and he knew he needed to figure it out. He sighed softly rolling over onto his side when a familiar chuckle broke the silence.

"You're in deep shit now aren't you Light?" Ryuk asked as he looked down at the other with an amused grin.

"Ryuk," Light called. "Where were you?" he asked as he turned his head to where he assumed Ryuk was sitting.

"I was following some of the humans around," he said as if it was nothing. "They were too boring though so I decided to find you," he added with a chuckle as he looked down at the current state of the boy.

"Where are we?" Light asked in a slightly irritated voice.

"About 3 hours out of the city in some apartment complex," Ryuk answered simply as he bounced around the room. "Once more you are locked up and I am deprived of apples," he added.

Light was silent for a moment. _"Three hours out?"_ Light asked himself as he shifted around a bit finding his position rather uncomfortable. "_Which direction I wonder,"_ he pondered. _"Ryuk said we were in an apartment complex which doesn't narrow anything down as just about every city has apartment complexes. They wanted to blend in and not make it suspicious. Dammit."_

"Forget about the apples Ryuk," Light snapped. "I'll give you all the apples you can ever possibly want if you help me out," he added shifting around again.

Ryuk chuckled before landing on the ground looking down at the male before him. _"I suppose this could be entertaining,"_ the Shinigami thought with a large grin, if that was even possible. "Fine," Ryuk finally said. "I'll stick around for a bit," he added as he reclined back in the air.

Light breathed a sigh of relief as the Shinigami complied with his request to help him. Light leaned back against the wall. He had to think things through, in his mind this was just like another game that needed to be played; a game he needed to win before they did.

"The Death Note is in my bag," Light commented. "I assume it is still in the van that they brought me in. I don't think they will be going through it though as they have what they wanted; me."

"What are you going to do about it?" Ryuk asked as he floated around the small room again.

Light shifted his position again trying to shrug off the blindfold with no luck before he finally spoke again. "I have criminals written in it for the next 20 days like I've always done," he explained to the Shinigami. "However Ryuzaki is sure to notice the pattern and see that something is wrong. Usually I write recent criminals down as well during the day to keep a low profile, however without me continuing to kill the recent criminals; he will point me out as a suspect again."

"Does Misa know you are in here?" Ryuk asked as he turned upside down as if walking on the ceiling.

"No," Light said shaking his head. "I want it to stay that way too," he sighed. "If she knew I was here she would be loud and obnoxious about it; as usual. However she does have her own Death Note and as long as she keeps killing off the criminals as well hopefully Ryuzaki won't see the break in the pattern."

He was silent again chewing his lower lip deep in thought. He was about to say something else when he heard the door being unlocked. He looked up at the sound remaining motionless as he heard the footsteps of two men walking inside. He waited for one of them to pick up to his feet, but was surprised when he heard them setting something down off to the side.

The two worked silently on whatever it was they were doing and minutes later Light heard them step back out of the room locking the door once more.

"What is it Ryuk?" he asked softly.

"It looks like a computer monitor with a small camera or something on top of it," the Shinigami explained as he cocked his head to the side moving closer to examine it more.

"Why would they bring a monitor in here?" Light wondered as he shifted again.

- -- - -- - -- -

L sat impatiently by the computer. Minutes ago they had received another message from T saying that he would comply with their request. He mindlessly placed sugar cubes in his tea not realizing that the cup was completely filled with sugar cubes already. Soichiro was pacing back and forth behind L deep in thought. The rest of the investigation team waited patiently for something to happen.

"I can't do this," Soichiro finally spoke up. "This is Light…my son," he choked out as if no one knew about it. "For him to be a ransom…to threaten his life if we don't catch Kira in time…" he stuttered out not able to form sentences. As if exhausted, he sat down in a chair beside L and ran his fingers through his hair.

Matsuda stood up and walked over to the Chief and placed his hand on the others shoulder.

"Don't worry Chief," he said in a soft voice. "We'll find Light and we'll bring him home safely."

"We can tell your wife that Light is going to be working with us instead of going home," Mogi said as he set down some files. "That was she won't worry."

Soichiro sighed and nodded softly. "I will call her tonight," he finally said.

L glanced over at Soichiro for a moment before the screen blipped for a moment. His obsidian eyes looked up at the screen as the video footage of Light in the room appeared on the screen. He typed in several things on his computer and made that footage the main screen while putting the files on the computers on either side of the main screen.

"They work fast," he commented softly as he stared up at Lights unmoving form. His hands still appeared to be bound behind his back. "We can now hear anything that will go on in that room while Light is kept there," he explained. "However I am afraid he won't be able to hear us. All contact with this T may have to be with another computer," he said as he looked back at the investigators for a moment. "We will have to connect them to one of the other computers."

Soichiro stared up at the screen at Light as he lay almost lifeless on the ground. He stood up, his body shaking slightly. "Light," he muttered softly. He looked away from the screen and towards the other detectives. "Let's continue the search for Kira," he instructed. "Before it's too late…"

- -- - -- - -- -

Light looked up again hearing the metal lock click again. The door swung open and several footsteps could be heard entering the room. He looked around blindly before hearing a large metal thud on the ground as something was placed in front of him.

"Well L, I hope this set up is convenient for you," T said as he looked towards the computer monitor.

Light looked around blindly once more. _"Was Ryuzaki here? Did they find him already?_ He waited to hear the monotone voice of the detective but it never came. Soon he was lifted up again and the blindfold was removed.

Light blinked several times adjusting to his vision once more. Now able to see he looked around to what was in front of him and saw a computer monitor with a large T on it much like the 'L' Ryuzaki would use. On top of the monitor was a video camera which was pointing right at him.

He looked up trying to see the faces of those holding onto him but a stronger hand pushed his head down. His honey colored eyes finally stared at what was set down earlier; a giant tub of ice water. The men pushed him back onto his knees, his face hovering just inches from the water.

"Do forgive me, detective," T said finally as he grabbed hold of Light's hair roughly. "I am afraid I did not mention this part in the negotiations, however this is the only way I can ensure that you find Kira quickly before it is too late for poor Light here," he seethed running his free hand down Light's cheek.

Before Light could react or do anything else his head was submerged into the tub of ice water.


	4. A Chance

**Chapter Four - A Chance**

Light barely had a chance to register what was happening let alone hold his breath as ice water rushed down his throat and into his nose. He closed his mouth quickly struggling under the males hold on him. How long had he been under? He struggled again, his lungs burning as he fought the urge to breath.

Finally he was pulled up out of the water gasping and breathing heavily shivering as the cold water dripped from his head. Before he could fully catch his breath his head was submerged back into the cold water. Light struggled again trying to calm himself despite the situation.

Takuya smirked, his face covered as he looked up into the camera. "I won't kill the kid," he said with an amused chuckle and after a few seconds pulled Light back up as he gasped and fought for air. Getting a better grip on his now wet hair, Takuya pushed Light's head back down into the tub of ice water. "However I will be making these daily visits to him as an extra…_incentive_ for you to work faster on finding Kira," he added with a malicious grin.

After several more minutes of submerging Light into the cold water he stopped and stood up releasing him. Gasping for air, Light fell over onto his back coughing up the water he had swallowed when he was unable to close his breath in time. Takuya left the room and the two men lifted the tub of water and left the room locking it once more.

He shivered uncontrollably, his lips a slight blue color as he rolled onto his side facing the computer monitor. His breathing was still raspy as he closed his eyes. _"It was a video..."_ Light thought staring at the camera on top of the monitor again. _"It is a computer set up to Ryuzaki…which means they are watching and can hear everything…"_ He closed his eyes again trying to keep himself warm.

- -- - -- - -- -

Ryuzaki looked up at the screen hearing movement coming from the other end. As Ryuzaki turned the volume up slightly louder, his obsidian orbs studied each of the men walking into the room. He bit down on his thumb dissatisfied when he saw that each of them took the precaution to cover their faces making it near impossible to figure out who they were.

The other detectives had gathered around watching as Takuya had the others bring light towards the tub of ice water. Soichiro was the last to turn to the screen; his eyes widening in horror when his son was submerged into the water roughly. "Light!" he shouted at the screen knowing that it was futile.

He gripped onto the chair in front of him in attempt to keep himself losing his balance. Finally he turned away from the screen unable to watch anymore as Takuya began to speak. Ryuzaki remained silent, licking a sugar cube, as he watched; almost unfazed. _"This changes things…"_ he thought when he watched Light fall to the floor when they had finished.

"There good…" Ryuzaki muttered softly as he placed the half dissolved sugar cube back on the pile of the others in front of him.

"What is it Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked looking over at the detective.

The obsidian haired male was silent for a moment, his eyes scanning the room Light was in once more. "They've thought this through," he finally said. "This took months of planning," he added as if he was talking to himself now. "If there are windows in the room they are covered by something not giving Light any indication of what time of day it may be nor a chance to look to see where he is," he continued as he stirred his tea slowly. "They set up the video camera and I thought it would give us a chance to see what their faces looked like, however they were careful with that as well," he said with a heavy sigh as he sipped his tea noisily. "They kept their faces covered and didn't give Light a chance of getting a good look at them either."

He set down his tea back on the small saucer and began typing several things on the computer. "We must keep watching for any mistakes or holes they leave open which will allow us to narrow their location," he said finally when no one else spoke up. "I am sure Light has already figured out what the monitor is for and try to give us any information he can as well-,"

"Do you not care about what they are doing to him Ryuzaki?" Soichiro cut the detective off sharply. "They are…torturing him in front of us like this is some game and all you care about is if Light can give us information on them?" he questioned, his voice getting louder.

The room was silent for a moment; the other three detectives stared between Ryuzaki and Soichiro.

"Chief Soichiro," Ryuzaki finally said placing a few sugar cubes into his tea. "I merely was explaining how the criminals or kidnappers we are dealing with have planned ahead," he sounded as if he was insulted. "The safety of Light right now is our top priority, however without knowing anything about our kidnappers how do you assume we find Light any faster unless we hunt down Kira?"

"I…well," the Chief stammered before he turned around, a low growl escaping his throat as he ran his fingers through his hair.

- -- - -- - -- -

Light rolled onto his back again, his clothes were damp, clinging to his body. He heard the metal lock click again and let out a groan not wanting to go through it all again. However he was surprised when the other male lifted him up; he was alone now, but placed the blindfold back over Light's eyes.

"Excuse us, L," the man said in a gruff voice. "However I am sure Light here is in dire need to use the bathroom."

Light was blindly taken down the hall and he knew why they had done this; to keep their location and identity a secret. He heard mumbling around him before a door opened on his right. The restraints on his wrists were removed for a moment as well as the blindfold, but before Light could register anything the door shut behind him.

He looked around the small room and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. There was no window in the room or anything else to give away the location of where he was. Finding relief in his hands he moved his wrists around before adjusting his shoulders realizing how stiff his joints 

were. He used the bathroom and splashed warm water on his face. Light sighed trying to keep himself calm.

"_I can't let these kidnappers get to me…"_ he thought to himself. _"I have to figure out how I can send clues or something to Ryuzaki. However I am sure they are monitoring my room as well and could hear anything I might say to the video camera; which means I won't be able to discuss anything with Ryuk." _

There was a tap at the door from the other side. "1 minute, kid," demanded the same gruff voice of the male who had pulled him out. It was then that Light realized that he had his cell phone. He pulled it from his pocket and was relieved when the battery wasn't dead. Light ignored the few missed calls as he quickly texted a message to Ryuzaki.

He heard the door open and quickly stashed the phone back onto his pocket wishing he could have checked the date and time. Before he got a chance to look around he was blindfolded again and was surprised when his hands weren't tired behind his back again. Despite being criminals, Light couldn't help but admire how organized they were. However he knew that every criminal had a flaw, and he would find theirs.

He was placed back into the room before more footsteps from behind. The smell of food filled the air and Light heard a metal tray being placed down in front of him. The male removed the blindfold and he looked up only to see the two men exit the room locking it once more. Light stared down at the tray of food.

It didn't look horrible as he expected; a burger out of the wrapped not indicating which fast food restaurant it had come from as well as some fries scattered across the tray. A sealed water bottle with no label on it as well. _"They are really good,"_ Light thought again as he picked up the burger and examined it. Seeing no evidence of it being tampered with, he ate not realizing how hungry he actually was.

"_Debating on the time frame of the meal, it is either afternoon or evening,"_ he thought. _"Unless however they have decided to mix up the meals at different times making me believe it may be one of those when it could just simply be breakfast or even one in the morning."_ He leaned back against the wall with a sigh eating several french fries. He could see Ryuk bouncing around the room; however he dared not let his gaze linger too long on one spot. He had wished he glanced at the time before he was forced from the bathroom; however he would get another chance when they allowed him to use it again.

Glancing around the room again he noted that the only window in the room had been blocked off and was unable to tell what time of day it was. He hated it; hated not knowing what time of day it was. Light needed to calm down though; he closed his eyes for a moment before reaching for the water bottle and opening it before taking a long drink.

He had to give Ryuzaki something to work with. Light wanted to test how much information he could give the detective before his kidnappers intervened. Glancing over at the monitor for a moment he ate another fry slowly debating on how he should word this. He knew he had to 

remain calm and focused just as if this was any other case he needed to figure out; he wouldn't let this get to him.

"Ryuzaki," he finally said. "I know you can hear me," he added before looking around again. "I'm three hours out of the city…in some apartment building. I am not sure which direction and other than the muffled sounds from inside the building I can't hear anything outside," he paused for a moment as if waiting for the kidnappers to come in, but they never did. "I can't pinpoint how long I have been here or what time it is currently," he continued running his fingers through his hair impatiently. "They're organized," he explained looking back at the monitor.

He went silent again not knowing what else to say. Light had given out everything he knew so far about the kidnappers; which wasn't much to begin with. After a few moments the metal lock clicked again a male stepped inside. Even as Light tried to get a good look at him; his face was covered and the dim light in the room didn't help.

Light was brought up onto his knees again and the male worked silently, binding Light's hands behind his back one more. The male picked up the now empty tray and carried it out before closing and locking the door again. Light sighed and sat down against the wall trying to adjust once more to the stiff feeling in his shoulders.

"Wonderful," he said to himself as he closed his eyes.


	5. Decision

**Chapter Five - Decision**

Ryuzaki watched the screen continuously. His attention was caught when the male had taken Light out to use the restroom before bringing him back allowing him to eat. _"Well at least the kidnappers are being civilized,"_ he thought to himself watching as Light slowly began to eat the food that was given him. He glanced at the time and saw that it was 10:00pm; Light had been taken around 29 hours ago.

He had turned away from the screen for a moment shuffling through some papers of all the criminals convicted or under suspicion of being kidnappers in the 3 hour radius surround the city; it was a very large stack to go through.

"Mogi, Matsuda," Ryuzaki began before looking up from the stack of papers. "I want you two to look through this stack that I pulled up. Pull out those who are in jail or who have been murdered by Kira, or have passed away from any other means," he explained. "I want you to only narrowing down active and previously convicted kidnappers," he concluded. "I want to narrow our search down as much as possible."

Mogi and Matsuda nodded as they picked up the stack of papers and took them over to the other table and began sorting through them. Ryuzaki shuffled through more paperwork that was scattered in front of him. He mumbled to himself slightly before looking up once more. "Aizawa and Soichiro please continue tracking Kira and the criminals who are dying," he instructed. "I myself will continue to assist you," he continued slowly, "However I will be keeping an eye on Light and the kidnappers in attempt to find their location," he finished as he continued to look through the paperwork

Aizawa and Soichiro nodded as they began to go through the paperwork as well, however Soichiro's worried eyes couldn't help but stare up at the screen at his son. It was another day at the investigation headquarters, or at least Ryuzaki wanted it to seem that way. His deep, obsidian hues glanced around the room as Mogi and Matsuda continued to search through the pile of papers before them. Watari had brought out some more coffee for the detectives as well as some sweets and tea for Ryuzaki.

As he began to set his tea up he glanced over at his cell phone; it was then that he noticed that the red light blinking indicating he had a message. He reached over, and with two fingers, picked up his phone and opened it up. His eyes looked up at the screen watching as Light slept or pretended to sleep before he looked back down at the message he had received from the male.

"Track the cell phone."

It was genius. Why hadn't he thought of it sooner? Keeping the cell phone beside him to privately communicate with Light, Ryuzaki quickly typed several things up on the computer screen. Soon, a large digital map of their current location spreading out 3 miles in each direction appeared on the screen. After typing in several more things he leaned back against the chair and waited for the information he desperately needed.

- -- - -- - -- -

Takuya and the others watched Light carefully when they had placed him back into the room. They too could hear and see everything that L was seeing.

"Boss, is it alright for the kid to give an estimated distance of our location?" asked one of the men sitting in front of the computer.  
"It was a estimation," Takuya said shrugging it off quickly. "How he was able to make a estimation I am not sure however there are many different cities and locations that could pertain to that. They have to search every direction and then narrow out the cities near that location," he explained before going over to another computer. "They have a .2% chance of picking our exact location on their first attempt. It's nothing to worry about."

The male nodded and continued working as more charts came up.

"Haku," Takuya said to an obsidian haired male standing off to the side. "Make the preparations for young Yagami," he instructed to the male. "I am sure he will want a shower and his other toiletries."

"Yes sir," the male said before he quickly moved through a door and down the hall doing as he was told.

Takuya then turned back to those by the computers and watched them for a moment. "Get in contact with L," he instructed. "We need our daily reports on how the Kira case is going from his side. I want to know what they had found anything, if anything."

"Yes sir," the male in front of the computer said. He quickly pulled some things up and set up the contact like he had before with L.

- -- - -- - -- -

Light's honey brown hues finally opened and for a moment he had forgotten where he was; as if he was dreaming it all almost. He felt weak and sore as he raised his head up resting it against the wall. Light was slouched slightly as he looked around seeing the monitor as he had when he had fallen asleep. As he sat up he looked up at Ryuk bouncing around the room. He suppressed a smirk seeing the look of distaste and boredom on his face.

He desperately wanted to know what time it was. Light sat up trying to adjust the sore muscles in his shoulders. He pushed himself up against the wall trying to get up on his feet. He stretched his back before he began to slowly pace around the room stretching his legs. There was no harm in walking around right?

- -- - -- - -- -

Ryuzaki scanned through the files before he paused and looked back at the detectives pulling together files on the Kira case. As the screen flashed he looked up hoping to get some good news. He had run Light's cell phone number in hopes of picking up his signal by a satellite; however there were no matches that showed.

Ryuzaki bit at his thumb silently as he stared at the screen as almost hoping that something would pop up giving him a sign or even a small signal of where Light was. They must have had a block on the cell phone; however the only way to be sure of it would be to call Light and have him or someone pick up the phone and stay on it for 60 seconds in order for him to track where it was coming from. However it would be tricky and he knew it. If he called Light's cell phone he knew T would hear him and if he were to find the phone who knows what he would do to the phone or Light himself.

Growing aggravated with this entire case, he ran his fingers through his hair before pushing back from the computer. He grabbed his cell phone and began to reply to Light. He would wait to see what Light would think of the situation.

"Ryuzaki, what's wrong?" Matsuda asked curiously.

He had taken a short break from shuffling through paperwork and saw the slight distress on the detectives face. Matsuda's question had brought the others attention to the famous detective as he continued to bite on his thumbnail absentmindedly. There was a quite pause before Ryuzaki turned around in his chair facing the others.

"I am trying to find a way to track Light," he finally said. "I thought I could have received a signal, but they have a block on all incoming and outgoing satellite signals. I am wondering if calling Light and having the phone conversation going long enough to find a signal would work…" he trailed of slightly.  
"Why can't you?" Mogi asked.

"If Light's phone rings and they find out I don't know what they would do to Light in that particular situation. They can't kill him, because that would be going against the rules, however there is nothing saying that they wouldn't hurt him like we have seen previously. They are playing it by their own rules; hurting Light and keeping him locked up like the way he s now in order for us to push us to finding Kira faster," Ryuzaki trailed off turning back to the computer screen.

It was silent for a moment as the other detectives looked amongst themselves. Soichiro hadn't moved or spoken since earlier that morning; he was pale and currently staring into space. The detectives looked over at him for a moment before returning their gaze to Ryuzaki who was un-wrapping a lollipop.

"I will send Light a text message asking him what he would recommend," Ryuzaki concluded before turning back to the screen. He was hesitant for a moment before picking up his phone. They would have to take Light to the bathroom once more, maybe even for a shower. In that case they would be able to communicate. As Ryuzaki began to text Light he couldn't help but wonder if something was going to go wrong.

- -- - -- - -- -

Sitting on the ground again, Light shifted again trying to find a more comfortable position to lie in. His body ached and he felt more exhausted then he has ever felt. He wanted to know what time it was; what day. Although Ryuk was in the room with him he knew he couldn't talk due to the camera on him the entire time and he needed to keep his mind running on the case and how he was going to get out of here.

Hearing Ryuk speak, he glanced up at the Shinigami as if he was staring into space. He knew that the Shinigami was not enjoying staying around here watching Light.

"What the hell am I supposed to do now Light?" Ryuk asked floating around the room. "With the camera's here you can't talk and I am forced to just sit here and watch you suffer." The Shinigami paused for a moment. "I want some damn apples…" he trailed off before bouncing around the room.

He paused just above the door when the lock clicked before the door pushed opened. Two men covered their faces as they came in and walked towards Light quickly. They pushed his head down quickly to keep Light from looking up at them before they put the blind-fold over his eyes.

"Shower time kid," one of the men said before both of them hauled Light up by his arms and walked him out of the room.


	6. A Risky Move

**Chapter Six - A Risky Move**

Light was pushed down the hall like last time relying on the two men to lead him to the bathroom. He was silent trying to listen to his surroundings or maybe something he could pickup coming from outside; nothing but faint mumbles coming from the direction in front of him. To his left he heard a door open before he was pushed inside.

"Clothes off except for your boxers," the other male said sternly with a bit of impatience.

"Wait, what?" Light questioned before he was turned around as one of the two took the handcuffs off of his wrists.

"I said, to take your pants and shirt off kid," the man said this time more irritated.

With the blindfold still over his eyes he unbuttoned his shirt feeling really uncomfortable taking his clothes off in front of the two men or even more for that matter. Keeping his boxers on as instructed Light finished removing the rest of his clothing before a bag was placed into his hands. He assumed that that inside the bag was shampoo and some soap for the shower.

He remained silent until he felt someone's hand turn him around before the blindfold was removed. Squinting at the sudden bright light, he barely had a chance to see the men behind him before the door was closed and locked from the outside. Sighing as he stared down at the bag he looked inside noticing some simple toiletries. He looked over at the shower and pulled back the curtain before turning the knob letting the water heat up.

- -- - -- - -- -

"Check his pockets," Takuya ordered simple when the two had locked Light into the bathroom to shower. "See if he has anything in his pockets we can use."  
"Yes sir," one of the kidnappers said before placing the basket of Light's clothes onto a table before he looked through them carefully making sure to check each of the pockets.

Takuya was about to leave the room when he heard something fall to the floor. He turned around quickly to see one of the men picking up a cell phone. A playful smile appeared on his lips as he held out his hand for it as the other handed it to him.

"Well what do we have here?" he asked out loud as he flipped the phone open. "Battery is almost dead, but he has a message from a 'Ryuzaki'," he said before looking up at the others. "Search that name," he ordered to one of the men by the computers.

Takuya looked back down at the phone before pressing the button to read the message. A smirk appeared on his face as his eyes scanned the message; _'We want to try calling your cell phone to track the number, but we would need someone to answer in order to track it properly'_. "Well, well, well," he said before pressing another button to respond.

A moment later the message was sent and he erased the message that Light had just received. He then turned the volume up on the phone before placing it back into Light's pant pocket as if it had never been removed. "Give Light his clothes back once he gets out of the shower, bind his hands and blindfold him again before sending him back to the room. Give him a minute or two to change into his clothes; I don't want him to get an opportunity to look at his phone," Takuya instructed before moving to the computer. "Ryuzaki, I'm assuming is a fake name for L," he said watching one of his men searching the name 'Ryuzaki'. "If that is the case then L is still trying to find me and where Light is located. It takes a minute to track a number once the phone is answered. This means they have already tried to locate him by satellite."

One of the men from the hall stepped into the room and walked over to Takuya. "Sir, the shower water turned off, we think he's done," he said looking up at his boss.

Takuya simply turned towards the basket and pointed at it. "Take that to him and give him a minute to change before taking him back to the room," he said before looking back at the computer.

The male nodded and did as he was instructed. Grabbing the basket he walked back towards the bathroom before opening the door slightly instructing Light to change quickly.

- -- - -- - -- -

Ryuzaki and the others watched as Light was taken from the room once more giving him a chance to shower. He placed his cell phone back down by the keyboard just moments after sending the message. Stirring his tea once more he watched the empty room intently before he finally turned and looked back at the other detectives.

"Anything on Kira?" he asked hopefully.

"Well he's still killing," Matsuda said handing Ryuzaki a folder of the recent casualties. "Nothing big yet, but about 10 a day," he said before grabbing more papers.

"Anything we can lead to Misa?" he asked before turning to the others.

"She hasn't been doing anything suspicious lately," Mogi answered as he stood up. "She's been working on her new album; she spends almost all her time at the studio. She has been calling a lot here though looking for Light," he added softly.

"I see…" Ryuzaki trailed off as he began to look through his computer. "Anything on the kidnappers in question?" he questioned softly.

"No", Soichiro said softly. "Without a name or possible identity it's nearly impossible to narrow them down. There are over 100 within the 3 hour radius and more than half have a 'T' in either their first or last name to even be considered of having the alias of 'T'," he explained.

"Pull those from the pile and start narrowing them down that way," Ryuzaki instructed before turning to the computer.

His obsidian eyes glanced up as his cell phone chimed softly indicating a new text message. He reached out for it and picked it up with his two fingers before flipping it open and reading the message from Light.

'_Call when they have put me back in the room after my shower. It's the best chance to get someone to try answering it.' _

Glancing up at the monitor again for a moment Ryuzaki closed his phone thinking. Biting his lower lip, he set his phone down before turning his chair to look at the others. "Light wants me to call once he gets back into the room," Ryuzaki explained to the others. "This is the only chance that we have at locating the kidnappers and Light," he said softly waiting for anyone to give their opinion.

Ryuzaki had already explained the situation and what could happen with the phone call, however they knew that this was probably the only chance they had at finding the location of where Light is.

"We'll do it then," he said after a moment of silence. "Matsuda please set everything up to track the call by satellite. We need to keep them on the line for 60 seconds to pin their location. Once the 60 seconds is over it will only take 5 seconds to get the location and 3 hours to get there," he said turning away from the other detectives before typing several things on the computer. "We will use a hard line that is untraceable to call Light's cell phone," he continued. "Once we get the location we will move as fast as we can to get to him."

- -- - -- - -- -

Finishing his shower, he had to admit that the hot water felt good against his skin and muscles. After being in the same position for several hours at a time, his shoulders and back had grown sore. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist drying off. He heard the lock click on the other side and held onto the towel watching as the basket with his clothing was slid back to him.

The door closed and the lock clicked almost immediately and he was hesitant before he knelt down and grabbed his clothes. He dug into his pant pocket before pulling out his cell phone. The batteries were dying but other than that still no message from Ryuzaki. He created a new message and sent it quickly to Ryuzaki asking when they should plan the call.

"You got a minute kid," a gruff voice called out to him.

Light stood quickly putting the phone back into his pocket before pulling up his pants and boxers and grabbing his shirt throwing it on quickly buttoning a few of the buttons. Ignoring his shoes and belt he waited for the door to open. When it did, he was greeted with the same welcoming; his head was pushed down before the blindfold was placed back over his eyes while another bound his hands behind his back.

Once more Light was led back down the hall to the room where he was staying. However when the doors closed behind him there were still people inside of the room. Suddenly the blindfold was removed from his eyes as he was pushed against the wall. Light turned around leaning against the wall only to see their faces covered again. He was about to say something to them when his phone suddenly began to ring.

Light's eyes grew wide in horror as he looked down at where his phone was before looking back up at the others. The door was opened again and another male stepped in. The two men moved quickly to Light's side holding his arms and shoulders as the other stood in front of Light. "Well, what do we have here?" T asked with a smirk as he reached down and pulled the ringing phone from Light's pants. For a moment Light had thought it had worked and that maybe Ryuzaki and the others would be able to trace the phone call. However the menacing smile on 'T' made Light think differently.

"Well it's about time L, or can I call you Ryuzaki?" Takuya asked with a smile as he answered the phone. He then glanced down at his watch checking the time. "I am afraid my time is short with you."

"T, this is L," came the reply over the other end of the phone. "I must admit that you have surprised me. I was not expecting such a challenge with you."

"I admit I am slightly flattered L," Takuya replied knowing that the male was trying to drag out the conversation. He glanced at his watch once more and smiled. "I'm afraid I am going to have to teach you a lesson though," he said quickly rubbing his chin. "You're not following our agreed terms. Have you forgotten the deadline I have given you or did you think playing games were more entertaining for you?" he asked.

"We are still looking for Kira," Ryuzaki interrupted.

"Ah, but you see Ryuzaki, I don't play games," he said. "Find me Kira or Light Yagami dies," he snapped before turning ending the phone conversation. "Times up," he whispered when the battery died.

Although his face was covered, his eyes looked up and glanced over at Light with a sadistic smirk as he dropped the phone to the ground.


	7. Breathe Me

**Author's Note -** When you read this chapter, if you can, listen to the song _Breathe Me_ by Sia. I think this chapter went well with it and this song kind of inspired me.

* * *

**Chapter Seven - Breathe Me**

"Matsuda get ready," L instructed the other. "They should be bringing Light back soon and we want to call while they are in there so they can hear it."

L and the others were gathered around one of the land lines waiting to call Light's cell phone when he was brought back into the room. As the door opened and Light was pushed in the room, Ryuzaki instructed Matsuda to call Light. It was then that the blinking light on his own cell phone caught his attention. He walked over and picked up his phone; noticing it was Light he opened it quickly.

"Stop…" he breathed out hearing Light's phone ring. "Matsuda stop!" L shouted dropping his own phone to the floor. He moved back over to the landline looking up at the monitor as 'T' answered the phone.

L snatched the phone from Matsuda and to his horror realized that his assumptions were correct; it was a trap. His obsidian eyes never left Light's face seeing the surprise and fear in the young detectives face. Light was going to get hurt and it was his fault. He squeezed the phone as the other detectives gave him several demanding looks wanting to know what was happening.

"53 seconds…" L whispered as the line went dead; the connection was lost. "It was a trap," he finally said after another moment of silence before looking up at the other detectives. "They must have gotten to Light's cell phone somehow and sent a text as Light saying to go ahead and call," he explained. "I just received a text from Light wanting to know about the plan…but it was too late."

- -- - -- - -- -

Light stared in horror as 'T' talked with Ryuzaki. It had been a trap to get the detective to call his phone. He struggled against the two men as he heard Ryuzaki's voice over the other line. It was a comfort almost to hear the detectives' voice and Light found himself wanting to talk to him more than anything at this point.

"No!" Light shouted seeing 'T' close the phone. "Ryuzaki!" he called out when the phone dropped and cracked on contact with the hard floor.

Takuya watched him for a moment before balling his fist and punching Light hard in the jaw. "Stop worrying about your little detective friend kid," Takuya said as he shook out his fist getting ready for another hit. "I'd be more worried about you," he added as he punched Light again in the jaw.

He spit out blood feeling it fill his mouth before the two held him up by his arms. One of the men by the door chuckled as he handed Takuya a wooden bat. His light brown eyes grew wide as he struggled more against the others grip on him; his eyes never leaving the bat.

"You won't kill me," Light said strongly looking up at T. "It'd be breaking the rules wouldn't it?" he asked playing the kidnappers own game.

T only smirked as he looked up at Light. "Who said I was going to kill you?" he asked before pushing the end of the bat into Light's abdomen as hard as he could.

Light gasped out in pain as his body hunched forward from the hit. He had the wind knocked out of him as he spit out blood and saliva; he panted trying to catch his breath again. One of the men grabbed Light's hair roughly and yanked his head back up in time for Light to see T swing the bat hitting him in the stomach.

Pain coursed through his body and his legs gave out on him while the other two struggled to keep him on his feet. A moan of pain escaped his throat; he was breathing heavily now as he looked up at T.

"I think we need to give L and the other detectives another little incentive to find Kira faster," he said snapping his fingers.

At that moment, the two holding Light let him go and back away quickly. He staggered on his feet before looking up at T as the other punched him in the face again pushing him back into the wall. His head hit the wall and for a moment he blacked out before falling to his knees. T swung the bat again hitting Light's right shoulder causing him to fall over to the ground on his side.

"I don't think L and them understand just how serious I am," T said glaring down at Light before he swung the bat again making contact with Light's body.

After several more swings, T stopped and breathed heavily looking down at Light's beaten body watching as he panted for air. He handed the bat to one of the men before he leaned down and picked Light up by one of his arms and dragged him to the monitor in a mocking way. Light's blood was smeared across his face and his right shoulder was dislocated. Bruises covered the rest of his body where the bat had struck.

"See L?" he said shaking the half-conscious Light in front of the screen. "You disobey me, you try to play games and this is what will happen," he warned before he pushed Light onto the ground.

T and his men then left the room locking Light in once more. Light stared at the ceiling for a moment not moving; his body ached and his head was spinning. Turning slightly into his left side he groaned in pain letting his head roll to the side trying to keep the blood from dripping into his eyes.

He could see Ryuk from the corner of his eye floating just above him. Light could see the Shinigami's lips moving, however he could not hear the words coming from his mouth. His vision began to blur and soon everything became dark as he lost consciousness.

- -- - -- - -- -

L had refused to look away from the screen after T's threat. He wasn't sure what the kidnappers would do, but he didn't want any harm to come to Light from his mistakes. The rest of the detectives gathered around the main screen once again staring up at the screen as if they were watching a horror movie.

"Light no!" Soichiro shouted at the screen as if somehow that would prevent his son from being beaten with the bat. "Stop!" he shouted over and over again frantically before he finally walked away from the computer kicking and throwing things down on the floor in aggravation.

Matsuda and the others tried to calm him down when the beating was over, but what were they to say? There were no words of comfort at this point except for justice. L's obsidian orbs never left the screen as he watched T and the others beat Light in front of them. He sunk down into his chair bringing his knees up to his chest in his normal sitting position.

He covered his face with his hands when Light had slumped to the floor unconscious. The other detectives watched him for a moment before turning from the screen and began to pick up the thrown items off of the ground. It was quiet and no one dared say a word to one another; afraid to speak.

"What have I done?" L finally whispered out before looking up at the screen. Whether he was talking to himself or the others no one knew, however they could hear the pain in the detective's voice when he spoke. His eyes stared at the screen intently before he stood up slowly. "Light…" he whispered again before turning away from the screen and pushing past the other detectives as if they weren't there.

"Ryuzaki," Matsuda called out to the male before he could go. "Wh-what do we do now?" he asked softly.

"Find Kira," L replied as he put his hands in his pockets looking back at the others in his slouched posture. "I won't rest until I find Kira…and bring Light back safely," he added before looking over at Soichiro.

With that, he turned on his heel walking out of the room and down the hall.

- -- - -- - -- -

Pain.

That's all he felt. His body screamed in pain with every breath that he took. Light slowly opened his eyes and winced in pain as he tried to move his head. The room was dimmed or it was just his vision as Light squinted trying to see what was around him. He groaned in pain as he rolled onto his back. Gritting his teeth he arched his back trying to get his cuffed wrists in a better position so he wasn't lying on them directly.

"Ah…" he gasped out feeling pain shoot to his right shoulder as he tried to move. "R-Ryuzaki…" he muttered softly as he closed his eyes trying to block out the pain in his body. "H-help me…" he whispered to himself. "It hurts…"

Ryuk floated around the teen before kneeling down next to him. Light looked up at the Shinigami before turning his head to the side.

"You know if you were to just admit that you were Kira this would all be over," Ryuk said to the teen. "Or you could forget about all of this and give the job of Kira to someone else for L to find."

Light was quiet for a moment as he listened to the options he had. He knew that they were there, but his mind couldn't focus on anything but the pain and wanting to get out. He was losing himself and he knew he couldn't let that happen.

"I-I can't…" Light replied no longer caring if anyone heard him speak. It would look as if he was going insane right? "Not again…" he said referring to forgetting about the Death Note and everything leading him to where he was now. If he was to put the burden of Kira onto someone else it would guarantee his life. L would be sure to track the male down instantly, especially if he wasn't smart about it. Light didn't want to put the burden of Kira on anyone else; despite everything he knew he deserved this.

If he were to admit being Kira who knew what the kidnapers would do to him. Would they be pro-Kira and want to work with him or would they be anti-Kira in which his life would be in danger once more.

"I…I have to do this, until the end," he whispered softly answering the Shinigami's question.


	8. Shinigami's Love Apples

**Chapter Eight - Shinigami's Love Apples**

The pieces of the mirror shattered once Ryuzaki's fist made contact. He stood alone in the bathroom hovering over the sink staring at the now broken mirror in front of him. Breathing heavily, he turned away from the shattered mirror and began to pace and back and forth with his usual hunched back trying to calm himself down.

"I can't let this get to me…" he whispered to himself as he subconsciously bit down on his thumb nail. "They seem to always be a step ahead of me, but why?" he questioned before running his fingers through his obsidian locks. The situation was so out of character for him, the detective wasn't sure how to react.

Seeing Light in so much pain; the fear in his eyes was so real. So unlike anything he has anything he has seen before. He couldn't lose focus of the goal: to capture Kira and the kidnappers.

"…and to bring Light back safely," he said out loud to himself before he sighed deeply. Finding Kira was the main objective as of now. _'I need to focus…I have to find Kira and put all feelings and emotions aside until that happens. I cannot be distracted, not now…'_ The detective hadn't realized just why he had been reacting the way he was now after seeing Light being beaten. He'd seen worse right? Being a detective he'd have to have been used to these situations.

"Not with Light…" he said before a knock on the bathroom door disrupted him from his thoughts.

"Ryuzaki, we have a problem," Matsuda said standing on the other side of the door.

The detective opened the door quickly and looked up at Matsuda.

"What is it?" he asked curiously scratching his calf with his right foot casually.

"Kira…it's like he disappeared," Matsuda sputtered out quickly trying to ignore the broken glass on the floor.

"What do you mean, disappeared?" Ryuzaki questioned; his brow furrowed slightly as he grabbed the paperwork the young detective was holding.

His obsidian eyes scanned the paperwork intently only to find what the other was saying was true. No "Kira" killings have been reported within the past couple days.

"Are you sure this is accurate?" Ryuzaki asked looking up at the other before he walked down the hall towards the investigation room with the others.

"We double checked everything, Kira hasn't killed anyone new since Monday," Matsuda confirmed.

Once inside the investigation room, Ryuzaki's obsidian eyes glanced up at the screen looking up at Light before moving down towards the charts curiously. _'Was it connected?'_ he questioned to himself before walking over to his computer and moving to sit in his normal position. _'Light has been captive for about a week now and Kira stopped killing two days ago…Light had no access to the news or anything outside that room. He couldn't possibly have killed anyone, but why would Kira stop now?'_ His eyes narrowed as they continued to scan the files. _'Kira has already proven that he could manipulate time…'_ he trailed off before glancing back at the screen watching Light.

"I wonder…" he paused for a moment before looking back at the others. "Run through the databases and look up the crime rate between today and two days ago," he instructed before looking up at the computer once more.

Ryuzaki seemed to trying to find some possible way that Kira was not Light by process of elimination. Perhaps the crime rate had fallen and less was being televise. So why was Ryuzaki so adamant about proving that Light couldn't be Kira?

- -- - -- - -- -

Light had been counting and recounting the tiles on the ceiling above him in order to keep his mind functioning. He had become numb to the pain now and felt nothing at all. His honey eyes seemed dull under the single light in the room as they continuously scanned the ceiling counting the tiles over and over again. His lips moved with each count, but only a faint noise came out that wasn't comprehensible to anyone watching him.

"…Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen," he murmured, "…twenty…" he paused for a moment looking up at Ryuk who seemed peeved that they were still locked up in the room. "Think…" he whispered before he pushed himself up into a sitting position with much difficulty.

He had to keep his mind focused.

"What can I do?" he asked out loud to himself, but glanced up at Ryuk wondering if he caught on.

The Shinigami seemed almost reluctant to answer or even help Light at the moment, but at this particular time Ryuk saw no point in avoiding the question.

"I've already told you what you can do, Light-o," he finally said as he sat down mid-air as if he was sitting in a chair. "Give up the Death Note and erase your memories of it completely, I'll eventually drop the Death Note off to someone else," he offered watching the teen curiously.  
"Too long," Light whispered in response leaning against the wall. His eyes were still looking up at the ceiling as he spoke. "Not enough time…"

"…Or," Ryuk continued after understanding what Light was trying to say, "Admit that you are Kira and find out what these kidnappers want with him," he suggested with a slight shrug.

"No," Light said closing his eyes. "I'd lose…everything."

Ryuk growled angrily at the teen before floating across to the other side of the room.

"Well then why ask me if you are just going to shoot down all of my answers?" he asked as he folded his arms stubbornly.

"I'm sorry…" Light whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

Light felt as if he was falling apart. He didn't know what time it was, what day it was, how long he has been locked up, and he was slowly losing his mind. Solitary confinement was what he was experiencing and he hated it. However he knew that the kidnappers and L and the others were watching him and he knew he couldn't crack under the pressure; especially in front of L. He had to keep his mind going and his options open.

He glanced over at Ryuk for a moment as if to say something, however noises on the other side of the door distracted him as the door was suddenly open. Light's eyes glanced up quickly hoping to get a glance at one of them; however his reflexes were no longer as quick as he had wanted them to be. His head was pushed down as the other un-cuffed his wrists while the other set down a tray of food for him to eat.

The two said nothing as they moved out of the room once more, locking it. Light was silent as he stared at the food for a moment before he slightly wormed his way over to the tray letting his wrists relax. The food was simple: peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a glass of water and an apple. He stared at the apple for a moment before picking it up and letting his eyes wander over to the camera. He wondered if there was a place in the room where the camera wouldn't see.

He set the apple back down looking up at Ryuk with a smug grin seeing the Shinigami's eager face as if waiting for Light to toss him the apple. Instead he grabbed the sandwich and took a bite. "Find a clear spot," he whispered before taking another bite of the sandwich. Light hadn't realized how hungry he really was until he finished the sandwich much to his dismay and finished drinking the water.

His honey eyes glanced over at the camera for a moment and saw a spot behind it that Ryuk would be able to eat the apple without being seen; however getting it over there without it looking suspicious was going to be a lot harder. _"If I throw it, it will be too suspicious,"_ he thought before looking back at the apple. _"I can't toss it up and let him catch it either…"_ he looked over at the corner of the room before getting an idea.

He leaned over reaching for the apple before leaning back against the wall holding it lightly in his fingers. Light glanced over at Ryuk before he began to casually toss the apple up and down in his hand. Hoping the Shinigami would catch on, Light then began to juggle the apple between his two hands as if playing with the apple like a kid playing with a ball. He continued tossing it before he _accidentally _missed a catch letting it fall and roll behind the video monitor.

A small smirk spread across his face before a look of dismay came upon his face as if mourning the loss of his apple. He moved slowly as if to get up and retrieve the apple as he heard the lock on the door being clicked. It was perfect timing. The door opened and one of them walked in holding the handcuffs while the other took the tray from the room. Now, handcuffed once more Light stared off into the corner knowing that there was no way he could get to the apple now. Sighing, he leaned against the wall once more as he watched Ryuk move to the corner and casually pick up the apple.

"Not bad Light," Ryuk said with a chuckle before he took a bite from the apple.

- -- - -- - -- -

Ryuzaki continued to watch the screen as if it was his favorite movie. Occasionally his eyes would scan another one of his screens reading the information on the particular screen. The detectives continued to work diligently on the task Ryuzaki had given to him. Mogi stood up quietly bringing a list over to the other.

"Ryuzaki," he said clearing his voice. "Here is the list you wanted. There have been no significant drops in crime, but in the last week along with the decline of criminals being killed by Kira, the crimes continue to either rise or fall continuously; there is no pattern. It's just…normal."

L's obsidian eyes glanced at the paper for a moment before holding it up with his two fingers reading the information over and over again intently.

"I see," he said softly before setting the paper down on top of the other paperwork. "Thank you Mogi," he said before glancing up at the screen again for a moment watching Light throw the apple up and catching it casually.


	9. The Clock Still Turns

**Chapter Nine - The Clock Still Turns**

Light sat slouched over against the wall. His eyes were slightly closed as he stared at nothing particularly. He wondered how long he had been locked up or even what day of the week it was. He felt sick and his clothes started to fit loosely on him. His mind began to wander slightly as he looked up and watched Ryuk circle around the room in a bored manner.

He tried to adjust himself wanting to relieve the pain in his neck from his current posture. Sighing deeply he stared up at the obviously bored Shinigami before closing his eyes. He kept doing calculations inside his mind to keep himself from losing it completely. _"I've been locked up before. I can do this again,"_ he thought to himself. He frowned softly knowing that the others would never find Kira.

"_I'm Kira…"_

His only hope now would for the others to find him before three months ended. Shifting again, Light grew curious once more as to what the kidnappers had wanted with Kira to begin with. Did they hold a grudge against him? Did they want to use his powers to kill police officers or other criminals who give them some sort of competition?

He finally opened his eyes recounting the tiles on the ceiling above. He had counted them 27 times since he had been fed breakfast and every time he counted he would always get 48 tiles. Continuing once more, his honey brown eyes began counting the tiles again as if somehow there would be a different number than 48.

- -- - -- - -- -

Ryuzaki's eyes never left the screen. He watched Light intently as if this was his favorite movie on repeat. The detective felt that if he let his eyes wander elsewhere Light would slip away from him. He nibbled on his lower lip, his obsidian eyes gazing up at Light's tired face before his attention was pulled away by one of the other detectives.

"Ryuzaki," Matsuda began. "The trail went cold. There haven't been any suspicious deaths or anything revolving around criminals. We don't know where else to look."

Ryuzaki bit the tip of his thumb for a moment as his dark eyes scanned over all of the detectives. Everyone was tired and worn down; most have been awake for days trying to find something that could lead them to Kira.

"Stop looking for Kira," he finally said as he stood and walked over to the table stacked with paperwork. He pushed aside the Kira files causing most to scatter on the floor. The other detectives looked up at him perplexed as he pushes more of the Kira files off of the table.  
"R-Ryuzaki?" Mogi gasped out as he stood up.  
"Our main focus right now is Light," he said as he set the large pile of kidnapper files from earlier onto the table in front of the others. "Check and re-check everything. We won't stop until we find the kidnappers who took Light," he ordered before he turned around and faced the monitor once more with his slouched posture.

The other detectives were speechless after Ryuzaki's orders and stared blankly as he turned around. Leaving the scattered Kira files on the floor, the detectives obediently sat down at the table and began to run through the kidnapper files once more in hopes of finding something to lead them to Light.

"I am going to contact the kidnappers," Ryuzaki finally said after an awkward pause. "Perhaps to get a chance to talk to Light; maybe he can help us narrow our search down."

Ryuzaki walked over to the monitor and began to type in a few things before picking up a secured phone. He gripped onto the phone and looked up at the monitor watching Light once more.

- -- - -- - -- -

"Sir, we have L calling from a secured line," one of the men at the computer said as he directed the call to a secure phone in the apartment.

Takuya looked up from his work and furrowed his brow before standing up and walking over to the phone to pick it up. He was curious as to why the detective was calling him so late in the evening.

"How can I help you detective?" Takuya asked as he answered the phone. "It's a little late to be making a house call isn't it?" he joked as he leaned back against the table.

"_I want to talk to Light,"_ Ryuzaki said on the other end. _"It is regarding the Kira case of course and if you'd like you can feel free to monitor the phone call. I would just like to speak with him is all,"_ he explained.

"I see," Takuya said running his long fingers through his wavy blonde hair. "I suppose I don't see any harm in that, L. I will have my guys go ahead and set that up. 15 minutes?" he asked before he heard Ryuzaki comply with the terms.

Takuya hung up the phone with a smile and looked over at the others.

"Bring the kid in the storage room and set up this line in the room for him," Takuya instructed. "You can take his hand cuffs and the blindfold off once in the room as well, there is nothing there that will give him an advantage."  
"Yes sir," a few of them said before leaving the main room and walking down the hall.

- -- - -- - -- -

Light looked up as the locked click on his door and two masked men came into the room and put the blindfold over his eyes quickly before lifting him up onto his feet. He stumbled slightly before finding his footing as he was led out of the room and into another. He remained silent listening as another door was opened and he was brought around before they helped him into a chair.

The hand-cuffs and blindfold were removed and Light rubbed his eyes trying to adjust to the new light. He looked around the dimly lit room which looked like a place for storage and old broken computers than anything. In the center where he sat were a steal table and a dial phone. Light leaned back against the chair and sighed not really knowing why he was here. He stared at the white phone; the tips of his fingers lightly tapped the metallic table creating a small rhythm.

Suddenly the phone rang and Light couldn't help but jump unexpectedly before he stared down at the ringing phone. He looked around curiously for a moment, before he reached out his left hand and slowly picked up the receiver and brought it up to his ear.

"H-hello?" he asked curiously as he gripped onto the receiver tightly

"_Light…it's me,"_ came Ryuzaki's soft voice over the other end.

Light's eyes grew wide as he leaned forward clutching onto the phone tighter. "R-Ryuzaki is that really you? How? Why? I mean…" Light shot off questions quickly before he closed his eyes realizing how much he really had missed the other. His other hand came up to cover his face trying to calm down.

"_I asked T if I could speak with you,"_ Ryuzaki explained. _"How are you doing? Is everything alright?"_  
"I'm fine I suppose; tired…" he admitted softly. "How long have I been here?" he asked curiously.

"_About a week,"_ the detective answered simply. _"We are going to get you out of there Light; I promise. We'll find Kira and bring you back safely…"_ he trailed off for a moment. _"Unfortunately we have lost Kira's trail at the moment and that is one of the reasons why I wanted to call."_

"I see…" Light whispered as he leaned back against the chair. "H-has he been keeping a steady pattern at all?" he questioned not wanting to hint that he was Kira or knew that Kira hadn't been killing.

"_No…for the past couple of days there has been no sign of Kira killings among the criminals at all,"_ Ryuzaki explained. _"Crime has slightly started to go up as well. I was hoping you would have any input on the situation."_

Light sighed deeply for a moment before running his fingers through his hair. _Yeah…Kira's locked up. _He thought to himself for a moment before he leaned against the table once more.

"Maybe he is taking a break," Light finally said. "Or perhaps he's waiting to wipe off as many as he can. Check the schools schedules; if you still think he is a student maybe they are going through testing or something and his attention is temporarily drawn away from killing criminals." Off the top of his head, that was the best Light could come up with. "Maybe something came up and temporarily took his attention away from the criminals."  
_"Mm…I suppose that could be a possibility,"_ Ryuzaki said over the other line after a long pause. _"We will look into it though Light; thank you,"_ he said in a soft tone.

"R-Ryuzaki…" Light choked out softly before the detective could say anything else. "What if you don't find Kira?" he asked before he rubbed his eyes gently with his fingers. "I mean…what if, at the end of three months…" he trailed off.

"_Light, I will get you out of there," _Ryuzaki whispered softly. _"I don't care what I have to do…but I will find you and bring you home…"_  
"H-how's my dad?" he asked trying to keep his composure after hearing Ryuzaki's promise. "Is he alright? Tell him I love him. What about the others?"

"_They are all fine, I promise. We all miss you; we won't stop until we find you, Light,"_ Ryuzaki cooed hearing the break in Light's voice. Ryuzaki wasn't an emotional person, however having Light in the position he was in now was tearing him apart inside, and to hear Light at his breaking point was enough to make anyone falter.

"I don't know how much longer I can take…" Light whispered softly before hearing a knock on the door. "I-I have to go…"

"_Just hold on for a little bit longer Light, it'll be ok,"_ Ryuzaki reassured the teen.

"Ryuzaki…I…" Light began before he choked on his words and hung up the phone quickly making several attempts to get the phone back on the hook.

Breathing in deeply, Light stood up and ran his fingers through his hair trying to calm his nerves down. He wasn't sure if the others could see or hear him, but at this point it didn't matter to him. Hearing the other's voice over the phone was enough for him at the moment. He didn't feel so much alone as he had before he came into the room.

The door opened finally and once more he was blindfolded and hand-cuffed before the two men led him back into his room.


	10. Breaking Point

**Authors Note -** Sorry for the delays. School got out a week ago, so I have been adjusting moving back home and getting everything put together. This stroy will be finished this summer; I promise. I've had a couple writers block, but I am hopefully getting rid of it this summer. I have idea's for new stories and I will continue with my older stories which I haven't touched in a couple months.

Also, don't forget to go back and re-read Chapter Nine. I updated and changed a few things since last time. Thanks!****

* * *

Chapter Ten - Breaking Point

"_Ryuzaki…I…"_ Light began before he choked on his words and hung up the phone quickly.

Ryuzaki clutched onto the phone tightly after he heard Light hang up before finishing his sentence. After a minute, Ryuzaki finally set the phone down on the hook before closing his eyes tightly. He turned around to face the others with the same impassive expression on his pale face.

"I updated Light on everything," he explained to the others. "I believe he's slowly losing himself being locked up alone for so long. This just means that we have to find him faster before we put his mind at a dangerous state."

"Should we look for Kira again?" Mogi asked as he stood up.

Ryuzaki was silent for a moment before running his fingers through his unruly hair. He sighed and sat down once more in his chair before turning to the computer screen as the kidnappers brought Light back into the room.

"No," he said simply before grabbing some sugar cubes for his tea.

- -- - -- - -- -

53 days later…

Light had been locked up for about 2 months now. His clothes were dirty and hung lose from his body. His once olive colored skin was now almost completely pale as if he was sick; he had bags under his dull honey eyes which currently were out of focus as they stared up at the wall in front of him. He was sitting cross-legged on the ground, his wrists once more cuffed behind his back, rocking back and forth slightly. His lips moved slowly as he mumbled to himself under his breath.

"No, no can't do that," he muttered out loud, his eyes losing focus as he continued to stare at the wall. "Lose. I will lose, I can't to do that. It's impossible," he continued to speak in short sentences that didn't quite seem to make any sense. "Monday or Tuesday I was outside. You were there and I was there…and there was the sun. I like the sun. I miss the sun. I have to get out of here; the voices are telling me things. I can still hear it."

He paused, his head almost twitching to the side as the lock on the door clicked. He continued to rock back and forth staring up at the masked man who came in with his food. The male set the food down beside Light and then un-cuffed him quickly before leaving the room once more. Light remained motionless for a couple more minutes before reaching over slowly and picking up the sandwich and taking a bite of it.

- -- - -- - -- -

Aggravated, Ryuzaki tossed several papers aside before looking up at the screen. He ran his alabaster fingers through his obsidian hair with tired eyes and sighed. He and the other detectives had been working almost non-stop in attempts to find the kidnappers who had taken Light hostage. Kira had disappeared completely and Ryuzaki couldn't help but to think that they were not going to find him at this rate. Could they get a dummy Kira? Get one of the criminals and have him claim to be Kira for the kidnappers? Impossible; the kidnappers would probably demand proof that he was Kira and not a fake.

Despite the fact they had no Kira trail, Ryuzaki lied to the kidnappers saying that they had suspects in question and that they were getting closer to narrowing down the list of those who were suspected. A lie, of course, but without them, Ryuzaki wasn't sure what would happen to Light.

He hated seeing the lifeless look in Light's eyes whenever he would glance over at the monitor. Light had given up and it was obvious with his current state of mind. The teen had been mumbling incoherent things all morning and the detective was afraid that this may cause somewhat of a permanent damage on the other.

"Chief Soichiro," Ryuzaki said before turning around in his chair.  
"Yes Ryuzaki?" he asked curiously as he looked up from the paperwork. His brown eyes were tired and there were bags under them indicating that he had not slept in quite some time.

L's eyes danced across the room casually. Chief Soichiro and Mogi were filing through the papers once more hoping to catch something they may have missed. Matsuda was taking a quick nap on the couch provided and Aizawa was getting more coffee and tea for everyone.

"Finding Kira at this point seems near impossible. Whether he is still out there or not I am not sure," L said as he walked over to the table. "Find a criminal we can use and say that we have found Kira. Either we draw Kira out with the fake one, or we hand the fake one over in exchange for Light…"  
"Ryuzaki that's absurd!" Soichiro said as he stood from his chair abruptly and slammed his fist on the table. "I do not want to sacrifice someone else's life…"  
"Chief Soichiro," Ryuzaki cut him off, "I understand you do not wish to sacrifice someone else's life in this; however we have no other chance of finding Light unless we can get Kira. Unless Light can give us more clues to their whereabouts or unless we can figure out who the kidnappers are, I am afraid our time is running out and Light will die."

The room was silent for a moment as the other detectives stopped working and looked over and L and the Chief. Soichiro looked down at his fist before closing his eyes. He knew Ryuzaki was right, but the thought of risking someone's life sounded like something Kira would do.

"Alright…" he finally said before he opened his eyes once more looking up at the detective. "I don't want any harm to come to him. He will just be used to lure the kidnappers out so we can save Light."  
"Understood," Ryuzaki said before turning around and moving back to his computer.

He hopped up onto the chair in his usual position and began to reach for some sugar cubes sitting on the cart of sweets beside him. Once the sugar cube was placed into his sweet coffee, L began to type on the computer quickly looking up criminal files.

- -- - -- - -- -

After finishing his food, Light pushed the tray away and curled up on the floor before looking up at the tiles on the ceiling once more. He grew restless and began to move around enjoying the freedom his arms had at the moment. He had removed his jacket a couple days ago as he grew hot sitting in his suit all day. The white shirt was now a couple sizes too big for him and his pants sagged slightly. His light brown hair looked disheveled and had grown several inches.

Hearing the lock click, Light's eyes flashed over to the door with fear and he shot up into a sitting position. _"They're coming for me"_ he thought as he leaned back against the wall. "What do they want?" he whispered out. His eyes never left the door. "I can't do it. They are coming for me. What do they want this time? They always come. I can't do it anymore."

The door pushed open and several men walked in. Leaning back against the wall, Light tried to shrink away from them. As two of them reached for him, he struggled as they pulled him up to his feet. Light then saw the blond hair of the man he knew as T; his face was hidden once more, but Light could tell it was him. _"Faceless..."_ he thought as he stared up at the other as he grew closer. He struggled against the two men's grip on him; he had the urge to try to find out what the other looked like.

"Look at him…" Takuya said chuckling softly as he moved over to Light. "The poor thing is terrified."

The others around Light laughed under their breath; their hold getting tighter on his arms. The teen continued to struggle; his mind drifting in his own world to really comprehend what T was saying to him. His eyes became dilated before he cried out, struggling ferociously against the others grip.

He pushed himself forward knocking himself into T causing him and the other to fall over. Gripping onto the male mask, Light pulled it off and began hit and punch the other despite the struggles of the other men. It felt like everything was moving in slow motion for Light; his dull colored honey eyes stared down into the face that had kidnapped him and tortured him and his body was filled with rage.

"I hate you! Get away from me!" Light shouted multiple times as his fist made contact with the other several times.  
"G-get off of me!" shouted Takuya as he tried to push the teen away from him. "Get him off of me!"

The men around him quickly pulled him off of T and slammed him against the wall. Light watched as T got back to his feet and quickly pulled the mask over his face before he stepped forward and punched Light in the stomach. Wincing from the pain, Light leaned over gasping for air; his world finally speeding up again.

After several more punches to the stomach, Light coughed up blood and would of fallen over if two men weren't holding him up. The hand-cuffs were back on his wrists to keep him from attempting to fight back. Light had thought the pain was over, but was wrong when he felt T's fist make contact with his jaw several times. Light could hear voices and laughing, but the words were all a blur as T threw him into the opposite wall before kneeing him in the chest. His vision was blurry and he stumbled forward before T tripped him down to the floor. Light groaned in pain as he rolled onto his side coughing up more blood. More kicks and punches to his abdomen and face before slowly Light was surrounded by darkness; unconsciousness.

T dragged Light's body back against the wall before putting the blind-fold over him once more. "Fucking brat," he seethed through his teeth before he turned and left the room. The other kidnappers left as well closing and locking the door behind him.

"Get in contact with L," he ordered as he slammed the door open to the other room. "I am growing impatient. Also, make a clean sweep of the perimeter; my mask was off and knowing the detectives they will be looking for me now. I don't want them to get close do I make myself understood?" he shouted at all of them before he grabbed a chair and tossed it at the nearby wall.  
"Yes sir," the several men in the room said in union.

Running his fingers through his hair, Takuya stormed to the other side of the room and pulled open the door again. He paused and looked over at the others for a moment; his eyes livid. "Stop giving the brat his meals until further notice. No one goes in or out of that room unless I say so!" he shouted angrily.  
"Yes sir," the men said again before Takuya stormed out of the room slamming the door again.


	11. Confession

**Author's Note:** If you have seen the Death Note: L Saves the Worldmovie, then you will recognize something that I added near the end of this chapter. If you have not seen the movie, don't worry. It is nothing critical to the plot of the story or this chapter. It was just something I thought would be cute and funny :D

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - Confession**

Hearing movement from the monitor, L glanced up at the screen and watched as the men walked into the room and watched patiently. His obsidian eyes almost seemed to never blink as he absently nibbled on the tip of his thumb out of habit. The detective knew that Light's mental state was fragile and it was crucial that they found him before it was too late.

Bringing his cup up to his lips, he slowly began to drink the sugar filled coffee. Watching the screen, he saw as Light jumped up towards T knocking him to the ground. Obsidian eyes grew wide as the cup he was holding shattered on the ground spilling coffee and glass around him. The other detectives looked up at L before averting their eyes towards the screen.

"That's…Light," Matsuda stated before he moved beside L. "W-what is he doing?"  
"He's lost his mind…" Mogi whispered as he too watched.

As the others eyes watched Light, L's eyes couldn't help but drift towards the now unmasked kidnapped who called himself T. Typing swiftly he began making a copy of the live feed that they were receiving from the kidnappers in order to go back and examine the face of the male on the ground.

"Good job Light," L said with a faint smile before he began biting the tip of his thumb again. Although, he knew it was not going to go without consequences. T wasn't the one to let that slide; especially after how hard he has worked the past 2 months to keep his identity a secret from the detectives.

"He's mad; he's going to kill him!" Chief Soichiro shouted at the screen as he balled his hands into fists, digging his nails into the palms of his hands.  
"T wouldn't kill him," L said putting a hand on the chief's arm to calm him down. "Though he is ruthless, T isn't one to break a deal so easily; especially after all this time…" he whispered. Though L couldn't help but flinch as he watched Light's body just collapse onto the floor, unconscious.

Once T had left the room with the others L immediately went to work. Pulling up the copy of the video he paused on the best angle of T that he could get before he looked over at Aizawa.

"Grab the files you have on the kidnappers," he instructed. "He's blond and based on Light's height he is around 6 feet or so. It doesn't give us a lot of information, but it will help us narrow it down significantly. Once we find someone who resembles T, I will look him up in the computer and run a facial comparison of the two. Matsuda and Mogi help Aizawa run through the files," he said before he paused and looked up at Soichiro. "Chief, I want you to get 4 squad cars ready to go, once we have figured out where this T is we will not waste time in going to get him and bring Light back safely."

The detectives all nodded and began going to work swiftly as Chief Soichiro left the room for a moment to do as L had asked of him. Turning back towards the screen, L watched Light in his unconscious slumber and frowned. _"We are almost there Light… hang on."_

- -- - -- - -- -

Breathing in short, raspy breaths, Light slowly forced his eyes open. His body ached and he was sure that several of his bones were broken. He tasted dry blood in his mouth and felt it dried onto his chin and nose. Trying to adjust his position, the teen realized was a bad idea because as soon as he tried moving his right shoulder, pain coursed through his body and he let out a small cry of pain.

Arching his back up to slowly sit up against the wall was a tiring feat. He panted heavily, sweat breaking out on his brow as he tried to sit up without causing himself pain anymore pain. Squeezing his eyes shut and tried ignoring the pain he felt, but it was no use. Light reluctantly leaned against the bare wall wincing in pain with each breath he took.

"I…I can't do it anymore…" he whispered softly.  
Ryuk floated down and stood in front of Light; watching him curiously. "What will you do Light-o?" he asked chuckling softly; a hint of entertainment in his tone. "You have about a month left in here. Do you really think they are going to find you?"  
"N-no…" the beaten teen whispered. "Why do you think I took T's mask off? To give them a lead…before it was too late…"

Light closed his eyes again before curling up against the wall as much as he could without hurting himself more than he already was. He wasn't sure how much longer he could last. Opening his eyes again, he looked up at Ryuk and smiled faintly.

"It was a fun ride Ryuk…" he whispered before he tilted his head back. "Stick around to see if I can make it out of this one…"  
"Light-o…what are you talking about?" Ryuk asked before he began floating around once more.

Light didn't answer the Shinigami right away; his bloodshot eyes stared over at the monitor knowing that Ryuzaki was watching intently. He didn't know what he was doing anymore. _"I need to get out of here…"_ he thought to himself before looking around the room. _"I…I can't do this…I…"_

"I…I'm Kira," he said out loud. "I can't do this anymore…Please…I'm Kira."

He closed his eyes for a moment trying to keep his composure together before he lowered his head.

"I'm Kira…I'm…I'm Kira," he kept saying over and over again. "You wanted me…I'm Kira…I can prove it," he said as he began to shout at the monitor. "I'm Kira! Let me out of here! I'm Kira…"

- -- - -- - -- -

"Found him!" Mogi cried out as he pulled a file from the stack he was looking for and ran it over to Ryuzaki. "Takuya Shims, was arrested upon suspicion of kidnapping and killing 13 people ranging from business men to children, but was found innocent due to lack and tampering of evidence. The detectives who worked the case were sloppy."

L looked up at Mogi and took the file before looking at the picture of Takuya and then back up at the screen for comparison. L typed quickly before placing the picture of Takuya Shims through the scanner before typing in several more things on the screen.

"Takuya Shims," L echoed Mogi before looking up at the screen. "He is currently residing in an apartment complex South of Hatsuda, Japan," he said reading off the information. "That's roughly three hours from here," the detective mumbled to himself before he printed out the address and other information.

Standing from his chair quickly, he grabbed the information he had printed out before glancing at the screen of Light once more. He looked over at the other detectives, eagerly waiting their orders.

"Let's move," L said before he led the detectives down a long corridor.

Pushing through several doors and running down a couple flights of stairs, L finally pushed open what looked to be like a garage door. Inside the garage next to the limo Watari used to transport the detectives to their homes, was a large pink Crepes truck. The other detectives stared at it questioningly before L walked over and opened the back door of the truck. Hunched over he looked back at the others.

"Chief, where are the other cop cars?" he questioned.  
"Waiting outside of headquarters," Chief Soichiro answered quickly. "I can call them and have them follow us."  
"Good," L said as he pulled a lollipop from his pants pocket. "I want the Chief and Matsuda to be with me in the truck. Aizawa and Mogi will be following in one of the cop cars. I have ear pieces and microphones for each of you so we can all stay in contact while we are driving," he said as he opened a box and handed each of the detectives their ear pieces.

Each of them took them and put them in their ears before Chief Soichiro walked towards the driver's side of the Crepes truck. He glanced up at it skeptically before looking over at Ryuzaki once more. He said nothing as he climbed into the driver's seat waiting for orders. Matsuda climbed into the back of the truck and sat down in one of the available seats and waited for Ryuzaki.

Mogi and Aizawa quickly went up to join the other detectives that would be following them in the cop cars. Once everyone was in place, L entered the truck and closed the back doors before he took a seat next to Matsuda in the back.

"What are we supposed to do now Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked as he looked around the back of the truck curiously. "We can't see what's going on."

"Chief, start driving," L said simple before he pressed a red button up on the wall of the truck. Suddenly a computer screen appeared as well as several other monitors and a key pad for the detective to type. He said nothing in response to Matsuda's surprised face as Chief Soichiro began to drive quickly, yet safely down the street heading towards Hatsuda with the four cop cars following with their sirens on.

In a few minutes, L was able to pull up the screen of Light and get an audio. "There, now we will be able to monitor everything while we are gone. It is a three hour drive, however I am hoping to get there before if we can keep this speed," he said before glancing up at the Chief. "We will get Light; I promise."

Soichiro nodded quietly before looking back at the road. L looked back at the screen and watched Light as he began to wake up. His obsidian eyes watched the screen intently as he put the lollipop in his mouth.

"_I…I'm Kira," he said out loud. "I can't do this anymore…Please…I'm Kira."_

The detective's onyx hues shot up at the screen when he had heard Light speak. He bit down onto the lollipop so hard that it cracked and split in half. He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. His eyes stared intently on the screen, studying Light's facial expressions.

"Light…" Matsuda whispered softly.  
"What's going on?" Soichiro asked glancing behind the seat.  
"Light…said he was Kira…" Matsuda said. "Light's…Kira."


	12. I am Kira

**Author's Note** - I apologize for the delay. I know I said I would be updating more, however things have come up and more story ideas for the future have come flooding to me. So, without further delay... Chapter 12. Enjoy :D

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - I am Kira**

"Are you connected with L yet?" Takuya asked as he peered over the shoulder of one of his workers.  
"No, sir," he said as he typed viciously on the keyboard trying to get a connection.

Takuya stood up and walked towards the center of the room, running his thin fingers through his blond hair. He wasn't happy and it showed. Walking over to the monitors his eyes narrowed as they watched Light on the screen, curious as to why he was sitting up.

"_I…I'm Kira," he said out loud. "I can't do this anymore…Please…I'm Kira."_

_He closed his eyes for a moment trying to keep his composure together before he lowered his head._

"_I'm Kira…I'm…I'm Kira," he kept saying over and over again. "You wanted me…I'm Kira…I can prove it," he said, beginning to shout at the monitor. "I'm Kira! Let me out of here! I'm Kira…"_

Takuya's eyes grew wide with shock before he turned and ran towards the room Light was in. Unlocking it quickly, he didn't bother covering his face anymore, he slammed the door open and glared down at Light with a look of almost disbelief. Walking over, he picked Light up roughly from the ground and threw him against the wall in a reckless manner.

"After all this time, you are now saying you're Kira?" he bellowed loudly as he clutched onto Light's shirt and shook him vigorously. "I don't believe you."

Pushing Light away from the wall, he watched as the teen stumbled back trying to catch his footing. Balling his hand into a fist, he punched Light hard in the jaw causing him to fall back.

"I'm Kira!" he shouted, clutching onto his jaw staring up at Takuya with fear and desperation. "I'm Kira…please believe me! I can't do this anymore. I give up. Please! I just want to go home," he begged before launching himself forward to tug at Takuya's jacket.

Enraged by Light's actions, he kicked the teen in the abdomen pushing him back against the wall across from him. Scowling at the sight of the other, he adjusted his jacket before walking over to him.

"Kira or not," he began before picking Light up off of the ground. "You're not going home," he said before kneeing Light in the stomach and letting him fall to the ground in a heap.

He turned around before running his alabaster fingers through his blond hair; shaking his head in an angered manner, ignoring Light's pained moans claiming he was Kira. Turning to look down at the teen once more, he kicked Light hard in the stomach before kneeling down to pick him up and push him against the wall.

"You said you were Kira brat?" he asked keeping Light against the wall. "Prove it."

- -- - -- - -- -

If T didn't have Light pressed up against the wall, he would have collapsed over. His head was spinning and his chest ached terribly. He tilted his head back, pressing it against the wall as he gazed up at T with a glazed look. His mouth hung open, his lips moving slowly as if trying to say something, though no words would come out, but tiny gasps.

"You said you were Kira brat?" he asked keeping Light against the wall. "Prove it."

Light brought his hand up trying to pull T off of him. "I…I need my bag," he said keeping his glazed, honey oculars on the blond in front of him. "I had a bag with me," he said before he was dropped to the ground with a hard thud.

Wincing at the pain, Light looked up at T once more. The blond stared down at Light, as if debating whether or not. The teen watched as the kidnapper turned from Light and walked out of the room slamming the door shut behind him.

He pushed his hair from his face before leaning back against the wall gently. Light clutched his chest again coughing up blood before realizing that the last kick had broken one of his ribs. He glanced over at the monitor and then gazed away as if ashamed. _'Forgive me… Ryuzaki,'_ he thought to himself. _'I…I can't do it anymore…I need to get out of here.'_ Keeping his eyes down on the ground, his expression became desolate.

Minutes later, the door slammed open again and T came back in, this time with someone else. Light looked up, his eyes scanning the faces noting that they didn't bother putting on masks anymore. Before he could say anything, his brown messenger bag was thrown at him carelessly.

"You said you can prove it," T said before he pulled out a gun, pointing it at Light, "and for your sake…you better be able to."

Shaking, his skin now pale as death, he stared up at the barrel of the gun pointing directly at him. His clumsy fingers clutched onto his bag, fumbling with the zipper on his bag he opened it quickly and looked around for a piece of paper from the Death Note and a pen or pencil to write with.

"I…w-who do I have to…" he trailed off not thinking of how he could prove it without a name or a face. "I…I need someone…"

T smirked before reaching out his free hand and grabbing the arm of the male beside him, and dragged him forward so Light could see his face. "You will kill him," T instructed. "His name is Hiroshi Maguma."

The male being held by T whimpered and struggled, begging for his life in a desperate manner. Light looked from Hiroshi and then back to T, still shaking with fear himself. T took a step closer, placing the end of the gun against Light's forehead, finger on the trigger.

"Do it. Now," he commanded. "Or I will kill you Yagami Light," he threatened, his enraged eyes glaring down at the teen.

Light nodded, fumbling once more with the piece of paper in his hand before searching for a pen. He closed his eyes, biting his lower lip before looking back up at the male he had to kill. "F-forgive me…" he whispered before scribbling down Hiroshi Maguma's name on the piece of paper before him.

Dropping the pen he started down at the piece of paper as if in shock, he began shaking uncontrollably. Light brought his head up, staring down the barrel of the gun before he averted his eyes towards the male being held by T.

The seconds passed by at a lethargic pace, perspiration forming on Light's brow as he stared up at the male. Time's up…

- -- - -- - -- -

Soichiro used the police escort to his full advantage. Ignoring the speed limits and road signs, he was determined to make it to Light. His knuckled turned white from clutching the steering wheel to tightly and his brow seemed as if it was in a permanent crease.

L's eyes were attentive, never taking them off the screen. He was leaning over, biting down on his thumb subconsciously, as he watched Light. Was he really Kira? Was the search really over? What happens now? Many questions circulated in the detectives mind as he continued to watch.

"Takuya has a gun," L said looking up at Matsuda. "He's armed and the others in the building might be as well. Matsuda, alert the officers following us and tell them that when we arrive to approach with caution. I do not want to have any casualties."

"Yes sir," Matsuda said before he grabbed the radio he was given and informed Mogi on the information they were able to obtain from the surveillance.

Turning back to the screen quickly, afraid to miss a single second, L watched as Takuya pointed the gun at Light in a threatening manner. He bit down harder on his thumb, the metallic taste of his blood hitting his tongue. _'Light…'_ he thought watching closely as the teen began to scribble something down on a piece of paper.

Was he faking it? Was he pretending to be Kira in order to buy himself more time?

No.

Impossible. Light knew that his life was at stake if he did not prove he was Kira.

So did that mean…?

Was Yagami Light the infamous Kira he had spent long months searching for?

Clicking his tongue with irritation, he knew a part of him wish he had always been wrong about Kira's true identity. _'Dammit Light...'_ he thought to himself. L watched the screen. Seconds later, the male standing to the right of Takuya screamed out as if in pain and clutched his chest.

L's eyes grew wide watching as the man, Hiroshi, collapsed over, twitching and gasping out in pain before he grew still; dead. The detective began to shake slightly, but not from fear nor from triumph for finally catching the elusive Kira. L shook, frightened for what the kidnappers may to do Light now realizing that he really was Kira.

"Soichiro… drive faster," L instructed. "They have Kira…"

"W-what do you mean?" Soichiro asked in a staggering voice as he glanced back at Ryuzaki. "Are you saying that Light is…"

"Yagami Light is Kira," he said closing his obsidian oculars, continuing to bite his thumb out of habit.

"W-what do we do now, Ryuzaki?" Madara asked as he looked over at the detective.

L hesitated for a moment. Scratching his scalp, ruffling his tangled hair slightly, Ryuzaki watched the screen. He wasn't sure what to do. Save Light or save Kira?

"We continue with the plan," he said in a soft voice. "Get Light out safely and deal with the kidnappers before we do anything else…" he trailed off before reaching off into his pocket and pulled out another lollipop. _'Once Light is safe…we arrest Kira…"_


	13. You're Not a God

**Author's Note:** :D Enjoy. I updated this one pretty fast compared to my other updates so I hope it wasn't too rushed. I do hope you enjoy it though.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen - You're Not a God**

Times up.

Light watched as Hiroshi collapsed onto the floor withering in pain as he clutched onto his chest. T, almost as if he was afraid, took a step back away from Light and the now dead Hiroshi. The hand holding the gun shook, still pointed at Light.

He felt a rush of adrenaline, staring down at the piece of paper from the Death Note once more. Light's fingers shook, but not from fear, this time it was from excitement. It had been so long since he had this sensation of killing another; justice.

He was Kira - God of the new world.

Everything he had done up until this point came rushing back to him like a crashing wave against rocky cliffs, his eyes, fiery red with excitement as he glared up at T. It was as if a switch had been turned on and the shivering, fearful Light was no more. He stood slowly, clutching onto his chest before looking over at T once more.

"You really are Kira," T said, though the expression on his face, whether excited or frightened, was unreadable.

Light began to laugh maniacally, though he stopped, coughing up more blood as he held his chest. "That's right, I am Kira," he said looking up at the kidnapper. "So then, what will you do?" he asked.

Did Light have the advantage? With the kidnappers searching for Kira for all this time, they must have wanted him for something. Light would use his being Kira to his advantage; he would have the upper hand. Light smirked, watching T carefully. _'All I need is his name…'_ he thought to himself. _'I'll get his name…and then I will kill him; Kira's justice.'_

Though he knew that he was in a tight spot, more than likely Ryuzaki and the others had been watching; his true identity revealed and Light knew what it meant for L. The teen looked back over at T, waiting for the male to speak.

"What's the matter?" he asked laughing once more. "Are you afraid?"

T looked up at the other, a candid expression upon his face before he smirked. "Not at all," he said before he punched Light in the face. "Excited…or perhaps thrilled to finally have Kira," he exclaimed clutching onto the gun tighter.

Light fell back against the wall, holding himself up as he looked at the kidnapper with surprise. _'Was he not afraid of Kira?'_ he thought to himself. He rubbed his jaw, his Kira façade quickly fading into his subconscious mind once more. _'Was he wrong?'_

"What do you want from me then?" Light asked, pushing himself from the wall and looking up at T with shaking hues.

"To put you in your place," he seethed as he pushed his blond hair from his face; his eyes had a murderous intent to them.

He took a step forward, kneeing Light in the stomach before keeping him pushed up against the wall. The fingers of his free hand clutched around Light's neck, squeezing ever so slightly. Despite T's small figure, he was quite strong.

"Who gives you the right to bring justice upon us criminals?" he asked.

Light's hands came up in attempt to pry the blonds own from around his neck. He gasped out for air feeling T's hand getting tighter around his throat. Nails dug down into the skin, though it seemed to have no affect on the other, but an amused chuckle. "I…" he gasped, unable to say anything else.

Finally, T let go and Light slid down to the ground; gasping and coughing for air, his hands moved to his throat as if an invisible. He looked up at the male again, pushing himself against the wall only to be kicked to the side.

"What makes you think that you could bring justice to those who have already suffered?" he shouted at Light kicking the teen again. "You're not a God."

Pain.

Light groaned out in pain, his mind clouded up as he tried to focus on the words T was saying to him. He rolled onto his back, using his hands to try to push himself away from the male; though the room he was in was only so big.

Light felt as T picked him up again with one hand and waved the gun in Light's face with the other. "You want to play around with fate and destiny?" T asked the male before bringing the barrel of the gun up and placing it against Lights temple. "I'll show you how it feels," he threatened before he moved and threw Light over towards the small table with the monitor.

Stumbling, Light crashed into the table causing it to knock down. The monitor crashed to the floor breaking on contact with the hard floor below. The camera knocked over causing the current view to be obscure; once looking at the room, the monitor was now tipped on its side facing a wall.

Light slowly tried to push himself up on his feet, though his body ached with each move he made. He heard T walking over to him and before he could turn around, the back of his collar was pulled back roughly and he was sent in the opposite direction. He coughed clutching onto his stomach as he tried to back away from T.

"P-please…" he begged. "Stop…"

"Stop? T asked as if maybe he had heard Light wrong. "You want me to _stop_? After everything you have done…after all of the "justice" you have brought upon us criminals? You want me to stop?"

T began to laugh, watching as Light tried to pull away from him in a desperate manner as if it would somehow save him. Narrowing his eyes, T brought his hand up and aimed the gun at the teen. Light's honey oculars grew wide as he pressed his back against the wall, his eyes never leaving the gun.

"Sorry kid," T said with a menacing smile. "Your reign of being God has ended."

With that, he pulled the trigger.

The gunshot echoed around the room, following silence…

- -- - -- - -- -

Though L constantly stared at the screen, his face was blank; though a mix of emotions flashed through his obsidian eyes. Disappointment? Anger? Satisfaction? Sadness? Scrutinizing every movement made by the two in the room, his pale digits clutched onto his pants tightly. Light was Kira.

The case was finished; he should be happy right?

Though a part of him believed and had wanted Light to be Kira, another part of him wished he had been wrong the entire time about the young teen.

During the long months they had spent working on the case together, they had created a bond together; though L wasn't sure what Light had thought. Despite what Kira…or Light had thought or wanted L enjoyed that bond and closeness that they had shared. Friendship.

Staring at the screen, he bit his lower lip watching as Light took hit after hit; wincing slightly when Light had collapsed to the ground. _'Light…why did you have to tell them you were Kira?'_ he thought to himself. _'I promised I would bring you back…'_ His obsidian hues closed for a moment.

"Soichiro," Ryuzaki said after a moment as he opened his eyes. "How much further?" he asked. "I don't know how much longer Light can hold out."

"W-what do you mean?" the Chief asked, swerving slightly into the other lane as he looked back at the detective. "What's happening?"

Keeping his usual composure, L looked over at the male.

"The kidnappers are not big fans of Kira," he explained softly. "With Takuya's rage against Kira I don't know how much longer they are going to keep him alive"

"30 minutes," Chief Soichiro said as he began to speed up moving through the traffic quickly, his brow furrowed as he stared intently on the road. Kira or not, Light was still his son.

L looked back over to the screen just as the camera and monitor were knocked over when Takuya had pushed Light into it. He watched as the camera fell over, the angle messing up before it finally stopped facing the wall on its side.

"Dammit…" he cursed under his breath as he turned up the volume. "We lost the video feed," he told Soichiro softy, still staring at the screen as if nothing had happened to the video.

"The sound still works," Matsuda said as he too watched the screen with L intently.

Clenching and unclenching his fists, the detective seemed almost fidgety as he listened closely. He had wished they could be there by now. Having to hear Light getting beat up wasn't pleasant for the detective. Suddenly the gunshot echoed around the room, surprising Ryuzaki and Matsuda.

"No…" L whispered, his eyes widening slowly.

Both L and Matsuda stared at the screen for a moment; an eerie silence following the gunshot before he heard Light scream out agonizing pain. Closing his eyes in relief knowing that Light was at least alive – for the moment – would buy them more time to get to the teen before it was too late.

"Light's been shot," L said softly. "Matsuda, inform Mogi and the others and have an ambulance on standby for when we arrive at the scene," he instructed the trembling detective beside him as L fought to keep his calm demeanor in front of the others despite the sick feeling he felt in his stomach. _'Hang on Light…'_


	14. Change of Plans

**Chapter Fourteen - Change of Plans**

"Sorry kid," T said with a menacing smile. "Your reign of being God has ended."

With that, he pulled the trigger.

The gunshot echoed around the room, following silence…

Light's agonizing scream filled the room as he clutched onto his leg. Blood seeped through his pant leg and through his fingers, staining his skin and floor with the crimson liquid. He leaned forward, gritting his teeth trying to stop the burning pain.

"Does it hurt Light?" T asked the other in a mocking tone.

His body shaking, Light tried to push himself away from the other male. His right leg, his hands, and his clothing was covered is own blood.

"Oh, how the mighty has so quickly fallen," he teased. "Let's make a deal shall we?" T asked before he walked over to Light.

He picked him up by the collar, forcing him on his feet which caused the teen to gasp out in pain as he forced his weight on his good leg. His shaking, honey hues never left the gun in the males' hand, afraid that he would be shot again. T slammed Light up against the wall, holding his throat tightly in his hand as Light began to struggle under his grip.

"L!" T shouted out to the knocked over monitor, "The rules have changed."

He dragged Light over to the other end of the room before letting him drop. Light collapsed onto the ground, screaming out in pain again as he clutched onto his leg once more. T reached over and grabbed the camera of the monitor and flashed it towards Light.

"Look at what has become of your precious detective, L," T said as he pushed his hair back away from his face. "I can keep playing with him or I can just end his misery now. It's up to Light," he said before kicking the other in the stomach. Light coughed up blood and bile before he closed his eyes not wanting to look into the camera. How foolish, thinking of his pride even now when he was so close to death.

He knew that the others were watching and despite everything, he was humiliated knowing they could see him like this. Light was terrified and he wanted to go home. In an instant he had lost everything and even if he did somehow survive, he would be sentenced to death for being the infamous Kira. He was in check-mate; L had won.

"Now that I have Kira, the rules have changed, L," T continued once more. "Light," he said as he bent down and grabbed the others chin, forcing the teen to look at him. Light's eyes were bloodshot and blurry, but he tried to keep them focused on the kidnapper. "I will let you go right now, no strings attached. Or, I promise to make you suffer a little bit longer just before I kill you in front of everyone," he said as he pulled Light up once more and leaned in closer, his lips inches from Light's ear. "All you have to do…is kill L."

- -- - -- - -- -

"Chief, how much longer?" L asked clutching the edge of his seat in anticipation. His obsidian irises never left the screen, though it was impossible to see anything.

"Twenty minutes if I can avoid traffic," he said gripping onto the steering wheel tightly. His brow furrowed in irritation before he slammed on the brakes, honking his horn at the traffic. "Move!" he shouted, though he knew that the drivers couldn't hear a word he was saying.

L pulled his eyes away from the screen for a moment and looked up at Soichiro. He could only imagine what he was going through knowing that Light was not only Kira but maybe minutes away from death.

"Ryuzaki," Matsuda said breaking the silence. "An ambulance is on call, they will arrive just after we do," he said as he closed his cell phone.

"Very good Matsuda," L said biting his thumb again. _'Let's just hope we make it in time…'_ he thought to himself.

Looking back at the monitor when he had heard Takuya call out to him, he once more became fixed on the screen. The screen of the camera changed when Takuya had lifted the camera up and began to film Light.

His eyes narrowed, L torn watching Kira…no, watching Light. His brow furrowed seeing the teen covered in his own blood, fighting to stay conscious. Though he was Kira, no one deserved this as a punishment. Light had given up, that much was obvious in the others expression. L was afraid to know what the males' mental capacity was at the time having gone through such an ordeal.

"_All you have to do…is kill L."_

If L had been holding anything, it would have shattered to the floor. His life was being bargained for Light's own life. He held his breath; though it wasn't necessary. Kira needed a name and a face to kill; and to L's knowledge, Light didn't know his name. What would Light do now?

- -- - -- - -- -

"W-what?" Light stuttered as he looked up at the other male.

"Kill L," T repeated in an irritated tone. "He's standing in your way from being _God_ right?" he asked chuckling before he let go of Light, watching as he crumbled down to the floor once more. "Kill him and I will let you go right now, no strings attached."

Light stifled another cry of pain when he fell to the ground once more. Bloodied hands gripped onto his leg once more hoping that somehow it will stop the pain. His honey irises looked up at the blond male standing above him. _'Kill L…'_ those two words constantly ran through his mind continuously.

All he had to do was kill L, and he could walk – or limp rather, out of wherever they were holding him for ransom. Though with his secret spilled, he was sure Ryuzaki would send someone to find and arrest him. His goal – Kira's goal – had been to kill L and claim himself as the 'God of the new world'. Though over the past few months, his goals had changed. He still wanted to become the God of the new world; however he couldn't bring himself to kill L no matter how much he tried.

"I-I can't," Light whispered softly, his eyes glancing away from the camera lens. In truth, he _couldn't_, however not for the reasons L would suspect. "No…" he said trying to pull himself away from the other.

"No?" T repeated, his eyebrow arching up, wondering if he had heard incorrectly. Letting the camera drop from his hand before he tightened his grip in his other hand he reached down and picked Light up roughly before pushing him into the wall. "Do you not understand the options that I gave you?"

Light struggled against the others grip, his hands coming up in attempt to pry T's hands from his collar.

"I can't do it, I don't want to do it," he said as he pressed himself against the wall for balance. "I can't do it," he almost pleaded the male

Aggravated, T brought the gun up and whipped Light in the face with it. He brought his hand back and whipped the gun against the teens face and head multiple times before dropping Light to the floor.

Lying on his stomach, his nose and lips covered with fresh blood; Light kept his cheek against the ground unable to move. Strands of his hair were matted to his face with the blood, the sticky feeling of it making him sick; the pain unbearable, almost wishing T would just finish him off.

He coughed, spitting the blood from his mouth before he slowly tried to roll over onto his side. "I won't do it," he groaned bringing his hand up to try to wipe the blood from his face, though he only managed to smear it more across his skin. "K-kill me if you want," he said rolling onto his back.

T's eyes narrowed as he looked down at Light. He seethed, the gun in his hand shaking as his knuckles grew white from clutching it tightly. "You damn brat!" he shouted before he brought his foot up and stomped down onto Light's stomach hard.

Light cringed, gasping out in pain before he curled up and rolled onto his side once more. His hands were folded across his stomach as if it would protect him. Honey oculars looked up at the kidnapper, propping himself on his elbow he slowly began to crawl away from the other male; however not getting very far.

"I'm going to kill you," T threatened as he picked Light up not giving the teen a chance to regain his balance before he pushed Light against the wall. "Everyone will see what kind of _God_ you really were."

Light pushed himself against the wall, nails digging into the paint as he used his good leg to balance himself. Eyes half lidded, he laid his head back against the wall. He turned his head to the side, panting softly as he pulled himself up as far as he could. Brown eyes met red as he glanced up at Ryuk; had Ryuk seen his life span ending today?

He couldn't read the expression across the Shinigami's demeanor and was curious as to what the other was thinking. "Heh, this is it…" he whispered before he looked over at T standing across from him. The gun was raised, pointing right at him.

- -- - -- - -- -

"Chief!" L exclaimed, his voice rising slightly.

"Ten minutes," Soichiro said as calmly as he could back at the detective.

Was that enough time to get to Light?

Was it enough time to save him before it was too late?

L furrowed his brow, biting his thumb gently to keep himself occupied. He had promised Light that he would save him; Kira or not, L intended to keep that promise. _'Hang on Light…'_ he thought as he watched the screen intently. _'Hang on for just ten more minutes…'_


	15. Remember When it Rained

**Author's Note:** So sorry for the delay. I know I said I would finish by the end of summer, but one thing led to the other and well... But nevertheless, I do hope that this chapter will make up for my delay. :D Enjoy!

**Edit:** No, this story is not over. I do apologize for the inconvenience that this may have caused -___- Gomen... but the story is not over.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen - Remember When it Rained**

The apartment was in sight and the apprehensive detective was fidgeting in his seat waiting for the van to come to a stop. L could only imagine what Soichiro was going through and as he glanced over at the Chief he couldn't help but have a wave of sympathy wash over him.

The crepes truck came to a sudden stop, tires screeching, right in front of the apartment complex. Doors were opened immediately and L was almost hesitant to leave the monitor, he wasn't comfortable being out in the open. Grabbing his painted mask, he placed it over his own face before stepping out of the van.

The smell of rain filled the air and the detective looked up at the darkening sky around him. The detectives and police squads who had followed formed in a group surrounding Chief Soichiro and L; guns drawn and waiting for their orders.

"I want a group surrounding the entire complex," Chief Soichiro instructed in a firm tone. "No civilians or residents get in or out until we have apprehended the kidnappers. Matsuda and Mogi, I want you in the front, Aizawa, Ryuzaki and I will follow behind. First priority is to keep Light safe," he said before glancing over at the masked detective.

"What about the kidnappers?" Matsuda asked.

"Shoot to disarm and defend, not to kill," Soichiro answered before his dark eyes glanced over at the male. "I want Takuya alive."

Soichiro paused before looking back at Ryuzaki. The young detective had not interrupted him when giving instructions and he speculated whether the disheveled male had any objections to his instructions. When Ryuzaki did not object or comment on his direction, he looked back at the others. Thunder roared above them and the first few drops of rain began to fall around them.

"I want my _son_ alive," he said in barely a whispered, his eyes firm. "Go."

Those instructed to surround the complex soon dispersed, surrounding the building and even climbing up the stairs to keep the path clear for the other detectives. Once they were set up, Soichiro and the others drew their own guns. Several passerby and onlookers stopped and crowded around behind the vans and police cars, watching the scene unfold before them.

Matsuda and Mogi took the lead, Aizawa and Soichiro following behind them quickly, and L at the end. They walked up the stairs, moving quickly yet quietly up to the third floor of the apartment complex. Quietly the approached the room and Matsuda looked back at the others, waiting for the go ahead from the Chief. Soichiro nodded his head and Mogi took a step back before he brought his food up, kicking the door in.

- -- - -- - -- -

Light stared down the barrel of the gun pointed at him from across the room; back pressed against the wall, he cringed in pain with each move he made. He waited for death; would Ryuk kill him with the Death Note or would T be the one to shoot him?

He pushed himself from the wall, staggering forward several steps before putting all of his weight on his good leg. He chuckled softly, as if amused with the situation. The red gleam in his eyes flickered and the personality of Kira took over.

"I am Kira," he said finally. "Will you kill me here then?" he inquired laughing out again before he brought his bloodied hand up and ran it through his tangled hair. "In the world we live in today, Kira is law and protecting order. Soon, I will be justice; the hope of all mankind. You're going to kill me? Is that really ok? In the years Kira has existed, wars have ceased, violent criminals have almost died out, but the world still rots," he explained, his eyes narrowing slightly as he looked up at the blond kidnapper before him. "There are still too many rotten people. Somebody has to do something!" he shouted taking a step forward, the fear in him suddenly vanishing. "I am the only one who can do it…Who else could have done it? To come this far? That's right…to create a new world; only I could do it…"

Everything was silent for a moment, Takuya held the gun tightly in his hand, shaking finger on the trigger pointing it directly at the teen before him. Out in the main room of the apartment he heard the door slam open and several of his men began shouting. Time was running out; had L found him already?

"You're a criminal, just like me," Takuya finally said before grinning. "This world does rot and it will always rot and there is nothing a punk kid like you can do about it. Kira or not," he continued before cocking his head to the side. "I am your god now, and it's my turn to get rid of just another rotten criminal…"

Takuya pulled the trigger. The shot echoed around the room as it did before; the bullet piercing Light on the right side of his lower abdomen. The teens eyes growing wide, his lips parted but no cries of pain were heard he stared down almost surprised that he had been shot. Time seemed to slow down for him and as his right hand came up to cover his lower abdomen, he felt the warm, sticky liquid seeping through the faded fabric of his collared shirt.

"It can't be," he breathed out as if in surprise that the kidnapper had shot him, "I'm not done…"

Another shot rang out and Light, once more, felt the burning pain course through his body as this time the second bullet pierced through his left shoulder blade. He couldn't move and even if he tried the pain would shoot up through his body making it almost unbearable to endure.

"Your time is up," Takuya seethed, putting his finger on the trigger once more.

Another shot rang out and Light waited, almost anticipating another burning stab of pain from the final bullet. However, it didn't come; he stared almost dumfounded at the kidnapper. Instead, Takuya was the one crying out in pain, clutching onto his bloodied hand as the gun he held fell to the ground by his feet.

Trying to keep his eyes open long enough, he turned his head towards the door after hearing a familiar voice call out his name. Empty hues grew wide and his lips curved up into a small smile. His eyes closed and he was no longer able to stand; eyes rolling into the back of his head he was soon surrounded by darkness as his body began to fall backwards. He heard another gun shot rang out around him, and Light waited until his body would fall against the hard floor beneath him.

- -- - -- - -- -

As soon as the door was kicked open, guns were up and they were greeted with several shouts of protest and fear. L stayed back behind Soichiro, watching as Mogi and Aizawa managed to get the men working for Takuya up against the wall. His obsidian hues glanced around the room searching for any sign of Light or Takuya.

Matsuda and Soichiro pursued forward, letting Mogi and Aizawa take care of the others. Guns raised they moved slowly down the hall though froze hearing two gunshots coming from the farthest room down at the end of the hall.

"Light…" Soichiro whispered gruffly as he began to speed up down the hall. He clenched onto his gun praying that the worst had not happened.

Matsuda turned into the room first, eyes growing wide, before out of instinct he shot at Takuya's wrist just before the kidnapper could pull the trigger for the third time. A loud cry of pain erupted from the kidnapper's mouth as he dropped the gun to the flood clutching onto his hand.

He glared over at the detectives bitterly before he leaned down reaching for his gun once more. Matsuda shot once more at the others leg and before Takuya could reach his gun he collapsed to the ground writhing in pain. Soichiro lowered his gun, placing a hand on Matsuda's shoulder before he pushed himself into the room

Ryuzaki glanced over at Light, his obsidian hues scanning the teen's bloodied figure. He pulled the mask off of his face, his skin paler than usual as his eyes came up to meet Light's own briefly. Matsuda pushed past him quickly and pushed Takuya onto his stomach before handcuffing the kidnapper's wrists behind his back.

"Light!" shouted Soichiro taking a step forward as Light began to fall backwards.

Though Ryuzaki was a few steps ahead of Soichiro and before Light's body could hit the ground, the detective wrapped his arms around the male, falling to his knees before letting Light's head rest in his lap. Somber hues studied the teens face before he brought his hand up to push Light's hair from his face; it had grown longer since the last time he had seen the other. He was silent for a moment, trying to fathom the fact that he had Kira in his arms – no, he held Light in his arms.

"Light, open your eyes," Ryuzaki commanded softly.  
"Nh…" was the only sound that came out of the teen. His lips barely moved and the rest of the words came out in a gurgle as he coughed out blood. However hearing the detective above him, he blinked his eyes open; vision blurry he could barely make out the detectives figure. "Ry-ki," he whispered attempting to say the others name.

Soichiro ran his fingers through his hair, his face as pale as Ryuzaki's. He paced back and forth, unable to watch.

"Someone get the paramedics in here now!" Soichiro shouted out to the others in the main room.

"Keep your eyes open," Ryuzaki said when Light had closed his eyes once more.

"Nh, h-hurts," he struggled to say as he blinked his eyes open again. His lips barely moved and Ryuzaki leaned in closer in attempts to hear what Light was saying. "I-It's dark…"

"I know, Light," the male cooed in response. "The paramedics are coming, just hang on…" he said holding Light's cold hand in his own, squeezing it lightly.

"C-can't…Nh…I…" he gurgled out before closing his eyes.

"Don't talk," Ryuzaki said shaking his head. "Light, you have to keep your eyes open," he said lightly tapping Light's cheek to keep the teen conscious.

Light's eyes opened slowly, tilting his head back slightly as he looked into the detectives own oculars. He brought his right arm up slowly, his hand shaking slightly before he bloodied fingertips gently grazed across Ryuzaki's cheek.

"Nh…I-I…thought I w-wasn't…going to go to Heaven," he said in barely a whispered.  
"Light…please…" Ryuzaki whispered staring down at the teen, begging the other to hang on.

Light smiled softly before his arm dropped to his side once more. His honey irises closed and his body went limp in the detective's arms.

"Light," Soichiro called out, kneeling beside his son, his hand coming up to caress the teen's cheek.  
"L-Light, Light wake up," Ryuzaki began to say in a frantic tone as he shook the teen slightly. "Light, open your eyes…Where are the paramedics?!" the detective shouted keeping his eyes on the teen. "Light! Light, stay with me…"

The paramedics rushed into the room, kneeling down beside the teen. L was hesitant, but Soichiro finally pulled the detective away from his son; his expression was unreadable and Ryuzaki could tell that Soichiro was having a hard time keeping his composure. They watched as the paramedics tore Light's shirt open and Soichiro had too look away; the injuries on his sons torso were almost too hard to look at.

"He's still breathing."

"Help me lift him up onto the gurney."

They pulled out several things from their bag and while one covered Light's nose and mouth with an oxygen mask, the second was placing gauze pads over the gunshot wounds. Once everything was settled, the two of them carefully lifted Light up onto the gurney before strapping him in carefully.

Ryuzaki watched, everything seemed to be moving too slow and as the paramedics began to make their way out of the apartment, the detective and the others followed after quickly. Takuya and the others had already been escorted out to the police vehicles. L couldn't hear anything around them but the rain splattering to the ground, forming large puddles around them. They rushed Light towards the waiting ambulance; more passerby's had stopped to see what was happening.

"We're losing him!" one of them shouted as she continued to pump the oxygen mask.

"I can't find a pulse," the other said a minute later as he brought his two fingers up to Light's neck to check for a pulse. "I think we lost him…" the paramedic trailed off before the doors were closed from the back.

L's eyes grew wide and he took a step forward to open the doors, but the ambulance's lights flared once more and carefully rushed down the street. He stared after the ambulance, his wet hair matted against his face. Sirens lit up all around him, but he ignored them. The flashing lights of the ambulance truck disappeared in the distance and L looked up at the sky.

"Light…" he whispered softly, a small tear ran down his cheek though it went unnoticed to anyone around him as the rain continued to hit his face.

"Ryuzaki," Matsuda said softly pulling the detective towards the truck. "We should go…"

L turned his head, glancing over at Soichiro who was just behind Matsuda. The Chief was staring blankly out ahead of him, almost as if the pain of losing his son had numbed him.

_Remember when it rained_

_In the darkness I remain_

_Tears of hope run down my skin_

_Tears for you that will not dry_


	16. What Happens Now?

**Author's Note: **Here is the next chapter. I am having a creative spark. This story is almost over. Perhaps a couple more chapters - nothing over 20 if I can squeeze everything in. This chapter might be a bit slow, but it's explaining what kinda happened during and after in a little more detail. Anyways, enjoy :D

Also, to all of my readers/reviewers - Thank you so much. You all are the reason I keep going with the story. I love reading all of your feedback and comments about the story; keep it coming.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen - What Happens Now?**

_2 weeks later…_

"Chief Soichiro does this mean that Kira has been caught?" one of the reporters asked holding her microphone up to the males mouth.

The entrance to the hospital was once more flooded with reporters waiting and hoping that one of the detectives working on the Kira case would give them something to go off of.

"Was it true that the boy who Takuya Shims kidnapped was in fact Kira?" another asked.

"Is Yagami Light Kira?"

"Is it true your son is Kira?

"How does that make you feel?"

Before Soichiro entered through the glass doors of the hospital, he turned on his heal looking over at the crowd of reporters. He shook his head before sighing softly.

"I have no further comments then what I have said previously," he said to them. Ignoring their cries of protest, the Chief walked across the threshold of the hospital entrance before signing himself in once more as a visitor before taking the elevator up to the 5th floor.

The hospital was as busy as ever, nurses and doctors moving up and down the halls with paperwork. He walked down the hall quietly until the other three detectives were in sight, sitting just outside of one of the rooms. Dark brown eyes looked up through the window at his son lying motionless in the hospital bed.

"Anything new?" inquired the Chief before looking back at the other three.

"Nothing, Chief," Mogi said as he stood and raised his arms up over his head to stretch. "Are the reporters still outside?" he asked softly.  
"Unfortunately," Soichiro said simply before looking back at Light. "It's getting harder to avoid them," he added.  
"I still can't get a hold of Ryuzaki either," Matsuda said softly. "It's been two weeks…"

Soichiro fell silent, breathing out deeply as he watched his son.

- -- - -- - -- -

Beep…beep…beep…

Those were the only sounds the teen could hear around him. _'Hn, it's dark,'_ he thought as his mind focused on the beeping noises. _'…or are my eyes closed? Where am I? Is this where people go when they use the Death Note? Nothingness…'_ The teen shifted slightly in the bed he was laying in, though it only took him seconds to realize that he could hardly move; pain shot through his body.

Beep…beep…beep…

He curled his fingers slightly, noticing then that someone's hand had been under his. His movement had obviously startled whoever was beside him. He heard whispering somewhere above him and then someone calling out his name. _'I'm alive?'_ he thought trying hard to open his eyes. _'It can't be…'_ Light's eyes snapped open and moments later he cringed and closed them again when he was greeted by the bright lights above him.

"Light?" he heard someone call his name to his right.  
"Mm…" he tried to say something, but when he opened his mouth his throat was dry.  
"Someone go and get him some water," another voice said.

Light tried to open his eyes again, however this time he blinked them open slowly as he let his eyes adjust to the florescent lights above him. He saw four silhouetted figures surrounding him. Once his honey irises adjusted he looked around the room; his father was standing right beside him, Matsuda and Mogi down at the foot of his bed and Aizawa on his left.

His father held up a small cup of water to Light's lips and helped the other take a couple sips. The cool liquid was refreshing against his parched throat and when he finished he rested back against the bed once more. It was then he realized that L was not with them. So many questions were running through his mind he could hardly think straight.

"How are you feeling?" Soichiro asked finally as he set the empty cup down on the small table beside the hospital bed.  
"It hurts to move," he answered softly before he finally looked down at his body.

His shoulder and most of his abdomen were covered with gauze pads and bandages; he could see several bruises along his stomach that wasn't covered by the bandages. His face felt swollen and another bandage was wrapped around his head. One of his legs were elevated and wrapped in another set of bandages. Light felt like a mummy and he was sure he looked like one.

Light then looked up, noticing Ryuk floating in the corner of the room. His eyes lingered there for a moment wondering if the others could see the Shinigami. The teen was sure that the Death Note had been found; clear evidence that he was in fact Kira. However he did not want to draw too much attention on the Kira case.

"I…where's Ryuzaki?" he asked finally looking up at his father once more.  
"We haven't seen him since we first came to the hospital once they got you stable two weeks ago," Soichiro answered. "We can't reach him

"T-two weeks?" Light asked as if he had been mistaken. _'I've been in the hospital for two weeks?'_ he thought. "Where has he been? What is he doing?"  
"W-we don't know, Light," Matsuda spoke up. "He found that notebook you had when we went to gather some stuff at the apartment and ever since then he's distanced himself from all of us."

At the mention of the Death Note, Light looked away from the others. He knew that the others now knew that he was Kira; there was no more denying it with all of the evidence.

"That Shinigami of yours hasn't left the room since Ryuzaki brought the Death Note over either," Aizawa said as he folded his arms across his chest. "He keeps bouncing around."

Light's eyes, as well as the other detectives this time, glanced back at the Shinigami in the corner. It answered his question from earlier. Ryuzaki must have figured it out when he found the Death Note. The teen smiled softly though before he looked over at Aizawa; he knew Ryuk probably wanted an apple.

"What's going to happen to me now?" he asked keeping his head down staring at the light blue blanket covering his lower body.  
"We…aren't sure," Soichiro finally said after a moment. "Right now we are trying to keep the press from leaking anything we don't want the public to know. Takuya didn't really go quietly once we arrested him…"

- -- - -- - -- -

_2 weeks earlier…_

Matsuda lifted Takuya up onto his feet despite the males struggle. He looked over at the teenager lying limply in the detectives lap and cackled loudly before Matsuda pushed him out of the room and down the hall. With the help of the other police officers, the rest of the detectives were able to get the rest of the men down towards the squad cars.

The rain had begun to pour down harder and Matsuda looked up as the paramedics showed up. He pushed the limping kidnapper to the side to let two of them through to get up to Light. "He needs medical attention," Matsuda then said to the paramedics as he walked over to the second ambulance.

"I killed him!" Takuya shouted out victoriously. "I did it! I killed Kira!" he continued to laugh maniacally before he looked over at the crowd of people around the area as he was lifted up into the ambulance. "Yagami Light is Kira…and I killed him," he said before laughing again. "I am a hero. Criminals can run free once more…-"

Matsuda slammed the back doors of the ambulance cutting Takuya off. He ran his fingers through his hair before moving away from the crowd of reporters and the onlookers in the crowd. He looked up as the other two paramedics from earlier came running out with Light on the gurney, L and Soichiro not too far behind.

Some reporters tried to cut across the line to take some pictures and ask questions, but Soichiro quickly got the other officers to hold them back behind the line. "Is that Kira? Is Kira really dead? What happened?" where the majority of the questions being asked by the reporters. Matsuda walked over to Ryuzaki as he tried to open the doors to the ambulance Light was put in.

"Ryuzaki," Matsuda said softly pulling the detective towards the truck. "We should go…"  
L was silent for a moment before his obsidian irises glanced over at the detective. "We have to clear the scene first," he said as he shoved his hands in his pockets ignoring that he didn't have his mask over his face. "Chief, I understand if you wish to go to the hospital and call your family…" he trailed off before looking back at Soichiro. "We will meet you at the hospital after."  
"T-thank you, Ryuzaki, I'm sorry," Soichiro said to them. He shook each of their hands, thanking them for their condolences before he turned and headed towards one of the squad cars they drove up with.

The other detectives followed after Ryuzaki, several of the officers stayed behind to keep the area secure. Once in the apartment once more, L turned towards the others. "Gather up the computers and any paperwork that you can find and we can take it back to headquarters with us when everything is finished."

The rain drenched detective walked back down the hall where they had been keeping Light and looked around the room. Blood pools were smeared around the carpeted floor and some splatters on the wall. He walked over to where the fallen monitor was and picked up before he unplugged it. He gathered everything up before something in the corner of the room caught his eye. He turned slowly, his somber hues looking down at Light's messenger bag. Remembering that Light had requested it to prove that he was Kira, the curious detective walked over to it.

Kneeling down, his fingers carefully opened it before rummaging through it. He pulled out a small piece of paper with a single name written on it - Hiroshi Maguma. Setting it aside, he continued to search through the unusual messy bag before he noticed a small black notebook that seemed a bit out of place.

Cocking his head to the side, he pulled the notebook out before reading the front. "Death Note?" he questioned as he looked at the front and back of the book carefully. He opened it and skimmed through the first couple pages before scanning all of the names written throughout the Death Note. His eyes grew wider realizing exactly what this was. "Impossible…"

"It's about time someone picked up the notebook," came an amused voice from behind the detective followed by a high pitched cackle. "I was getting bored."

L turned around quickly, closing the Death Note as his eyes looked up at the floating creature in front of him. Ryuk landed on the ground in front of the other male and studied his expression in an amused fashion.

"Shinigami?" L questioned the death god looking figure standing in front of him.  
"I see you've found my Death Note," Ryuk said cackling again with his usual large grin spread across his features.

"So this is yours?" L asked, "Then why does Light have it? This is his handwriting."

"I dropped it," Ryuk answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "He picked it up and became the owner."  
"Light is dead now," Ryuzaki said blankly as he stared back down at the notebook in his pale hands. "So what will happen to it now?" he questioned.

"_If_ Light was dead, then you would be the new owner of the Death Note," Ryuk informed the detective before he floated up circling around the other before he placed his feet on the ceiling, hanging upside down.  
"If Light was dead?" L repeated as he looked up at the Shinigami.

Ryuk only cackled again in an amused fashion before he flipped over, landing on the floor once more before disappearing through the wall leaving the detective alone with the Death Note.


	17. Restless

**Chapter Seventeen - Restless**

L sat in front of his computer once more in the empty headquarters building. He had closed it off from everyone but himself – and Watari of course; it was obvious the detective wanted to be alone. He was sitting in his normal crouched position on the chair in front of his computer; a cart of sweets and tea to his right. Lay open in front of him was the Death Note. He had read and re-read through the entire notebook, analyzing everything that had been written in it. Without a doubt he knew that this is what Light had used to kill off all of those criminals; how it worked though still puzzled him. The Death Note intrigued him; how such a thing could exist?

_'The person in possession of the Death Note is possessed by a god of death, its original owner, until they die'._He bit down on the tip of his thumb reading over all of the rules written in the notebook once more. It had seemed as if the Shinigami's had left nothing out; it would be clear to anyone how the notebook works if they read the rules. The detective brought his left hand up, closing the cover of the Death Note. _'What now?'_ he thought as he stared up at the computer screen.

L knew that everyone was waiting for him to take action. For the past couple of weeks, several reporters were waiting for their questions to be answered – the world now, was waiting for the truth to come out. Kira had been caught and the evidence would make it obvious to anyone who took a moment to skim through the Death Note.

Kira had been caught.  
The punishment was death; a fitting end.  
However, Light is Kira…_was_ Kira.

Pale fingers ran through wavy locks as L's obsidian hues glanced down at the Death Note once more. Light had been in the hospital for two weeks and the detective wondered when the teen would finally wake up. Part of the detective didn't want Light to wake up; if he woke up, L would have to make a decision. However the other part of L missed having the teen around.

"_Nh…I-I…thought I w-wasn't…going to go to Heaven," he said in barely a whispered._

He closed his eyes, remembering the last words Light had said to him. Moments later, he opened them again. He looked over at one of the chairs to his right; the chair Light had always sat in when they worked together on the Kira case. He missed having the other around and he wished more than anything Light _really_ wasn't Kira.

A small melody pulled him from his thoughts and he glanced over at his phone as it began to ring once more. He had ignored the phone calls, knowing that it was the detectives wondering where he was. However he felt this time was different and he reached over, picking up the small mobile device before looking at the text message that was sent to him.

"_Light's awake"._

Obsidian eyes stared at the screen of the phone for a moment, before closing it. Setting the phone down once more, he glanced up at the screen and pressed a small button on the keyboard.

"Watari, get the car ready," he said simple before he stood from his seat.  
"Understood," Watari said in reply over the intercom.

- -- - -- - -- -

Light was restless.

He was constantly being given medication which kept the pain from resurfacing. The teen was always being watched; each of the detectives taking shifts on watching him as if he would do something to try and escape. Though he had expected it; he hated seeing the pained look in his father's face whenever he would look at him.

He looked up as the door opened and his father stepped in quietly. Light tried to smile as he adjusted his position, wincing slightly his smile turned into a small grimace. His father sat in the seat across from where Light laid.

"How are you feeling?" Soichiro asked as his brown eyes looked up at his son.

"Restless," he answered honestly as his own honey eyes watched his father's expression.

Soichiro nodded softly before he leaned back against the chair, turning to glance out of the window. It was silent between them and Light knew that his father was struggling to remain silent about the situation.

"Father…" Light said softly. He waited until his father looked over at him before he spoke. "Does mother know?" he asked wondering if his mother and sister knew what had happened.  
Soichiro sighed softly, shifting in his seat before answering. "No, I told them that you had been injured and that you are in the hospital," he informed. "I said it was regarding the Kira case, but I didn't go into detail. I told them not to listen to what they are saying on the news."

Light nodded softly, thankful that his mother and sister did not know that he was Kira. However despite his father's nonchalant attitude, he knew that he was disappointed.

"D-dad," he said softly after a moment, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "I'm…I'm sorry…I know you are disappointed in me…and I know I let you down…" he whispered.

"Light," Soichiro said as he stood up from his seat and walked over to stand beside Light. He took his sons hand in his own, squeezing it gently in hopes of reassuring his son that everything would be alright. "I am not disappointed," he began softly.

Before he could say anything else however, there came a knock on the other side of the door. Soichiro didn't have a chance to answer before the handle turned and the door was pushed open. Matsuda stuck his head in, looking up at Soichiro with a slightly rattled expression.

"Chief, he's here," he said simple before his dark brown eyes looked down at Light.

The door was pushed open all of the way and Light looked up when Ryuzaki had entered the room behind Matsuda. His throat felt dry and he felt almost nervous as he looked up at the disheveled detective before him.

"Soichiro, give me a moment alone with Light, please," he requested looking up at the Chief, his hands shoved in his pant pockets.

The Chief nodded silently giving one final glance at his son before he walked across the room, passing by Ryuzaki before closing the door behind him, leaving the two of them alone. It was quiet and Light kept his eyes on the detective still unable to find his voice.

Ryuzaki stood in his normal hunched position glancing around the room almost awkwardly before he noticed Ryuk standing in the corner.

"Ah, Ryuk, could you please give us a moment as well?" he asked. "I would like to speak with Light alone."

Ryuk crossed his arms and before he could argue with the detective before him, Ryuzaki pulled out an apple and held it up by the small stem between his two fingers. Light almost seemed surprised at how easily Ryuzaki conversed with the Shinigami as if it was natural. Ryuk took the apple happily and laughed before walking through the wall to leave the two alone.

Now alone, the detective finally glanced over at Light, who hadn't seemed to have looked away from the other. He walked over to the bed, now standing right beside Light. His obsidian eyes gazed down across all of the bandages and casts covering the teens bruised body and a wave of worry washed over him.

His Light had been hurt.

"How are you feeling?" he finally asked, his eyes moving back up to the teens face.

"I've been better," he whispered softly watching the detective closely.

Ryuzaki nodded, through fell silent as he looked down at the bandages once more. They stayed like that for several minutes, the only noise in the room coming from the beeping machines around Light.

"Ryuzaki…" Light began softly. "I-…"  
"What did you mean when you said you couldn't kill me?" the detective asked, cutting Light off.

Light stared up at the other almost startled by the others question. He turned his head, eyes glancing down at his hand for a moment.

"You know why," Light said finally keeping his gaze down.  
"Don't patronize me Light," L said firmly. "Tell me the truth."

The teen winced slightly hearing the others tone. He kept his gaze down, fingers gently curling around the blanket covering him from the waist down.

"I don't…want to kill you," he said softly.  
"Is that you talking or Kira?" the detective asked.  
"I…both," he said closing his eyes. "I told you L…I don't want to kill you. I can't do it."

The detective was a bit surprised Light had called L instead of his pseudonym like he normally did, though he kept his obsidian irises watching the other closely.

"Why?" he asked.  
"Because I don't want to, I told you that already," Light answered as he finally looked back up at the detective finally.

"You didn't explain _why_."  
"I just can't ok? You won, I'm Kira. You should have just let me die back there," he said in barely a whispered as he turned away from the other. "I'm going to die anyways once they release me from the hospital…"

L flinched hearing what Light had said; the bitterness in his tone. He turned away remembering everything that had happened at the apartment. Though L knew that Light was right; the punishment for being Kira was death. The detective had made that point clear several times while investigating the case with the teen.

So why was he having second thoughts?

"I was afraid," the detective finally admitted, keeping his gaze fixated on the teen before him. Light refused to look up at the detective, but the small twitch of Light's mouth let L know that he was listening. "When we arrived at the apartment I thought that we were too late," he continued softly. "Then I saw you, right before you fell; you looked over at me. I didn't see Kira standing there like I had expected myself to see. I saw a scared, teenager who did not want to die. I finally saw _you_, Light."

Light closed his eyes tight, fingers curling round the blanket. Tears brimmed his eyes, threatening to spill out across his flushed cheek. He opened them quickly, blinking his eyes several times before he forced himself to look up at the hunched detective standing beside him.

"As much as I want Kira to pay for the crimes he has committed," L continued ignoring the slight flinch in the teen's expression as he went on. "I can't stand by and watch Light die with him."

L kept his gaze with Light's, his hand came up and gently cupped the teen's cheek letting his thumb gently brush across the skin. Even now, looking down at the other he no longer saw Kira. He saw a teenager; a prodigy almost. He saw Light and a possessive like nature took hold of him and he wanted to protect the male in front of him.

"I don't want to die," Light finally whispered, admitting his fear to the detective gently leaning into the males touch. "Please...don't let me die..."


	18. Milk

**Author's Note: **The last chapter; finally. You guys have been amazing - readers and reviewers. I am bittersweet about bringing this story to a close. I had so much fun writing it and reading your reviews and comments as the story progressed made it much more enjoyable. Without further adieu, I hope you all enjoy the last chapter :D

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen - Milk**

For the next couple weeks, L refused to leave Light's side. Though the other detectives grew restless, wondering what was to happen once Light was released from the hospital, L kept the details of his decision to himself until it was time. The atmosphere would grow tense at the mention; however the eloquent detective shrugged it off and would either sip his tea or indulge himself in his sweets, refusing to answer further questions on the matter.

The detectives crowded around the hospital room; Light was being released the next day and though they wanted to know what L had planned, the male refused to shed any light on what his plans were. It had been quiet most of the day as no one really knew what to say.

"He shouldn't get away with murder," Mogi finally spoke up, looking over at Ryuzaki.

"Mogi…" Soichiro began, almost surprised at the other's outburst.

"I'm sorry Chief," he said apologetically as he stood from his seat, refusing to look over at Light. "He's Kira. We have spent months trying to hunt him down; all of our time and energy went into this case and he wound up being Kira after all."

The room fell silent for a moment; everyone refusing to make eye contact with anyone else. L sat and stirred his tea calmly, looking to see Light's pale face before he looked up at Mogi. Setting the small spoon down, he took a sip of the hot liquid.

"Mogi, though your point is valid…" he began before taking another sip. "And if this were any other situation then I would agree with you, however…" another sip of tea before he reached over grabbing 3 sugar cubes, letting them drop one by one into the cup. "If your wife had been Kira, would you feel the same way about it?" he inquired, looking back up at the male across the room.

"No…I…" Mogi stuttered, almost flustered.

"Though Light may be just a teenager to you," L continued after taking another sip of tea. "He is Chief Soichiro's son, possibly a role model to his younger sister, and an aspiring college student with flawless grades," he added keeping his gaze on Mogi. "Please understand that making this decision is hard for all of us."

It was silent again; Mogi finally turned his gaze away from the detective and folded his arms across his chest sulkily.

"Hasn't Light been put through enough though?" Matsuda finally spoke up. He lifted his head up, however he avoided everyone gaze as his obsidian eyes looked over at the teen lying in the hospital bed without of sympathy.

Though the majority of his injuries had healed; there were still noticeable scars and cuts that wouldn't go away. Though Light would not admit it to anyone; he would have reoccurring nightmares about the kidnapping plaguing his mind whenever he would close his eyes to sleep. Unaware if L slept when he did, he was curious if any of the detectives had noticed.

"I have made my decision," L said as he picked up a couple more sugar cubes before letting them drop into the cup of tea. "Tomorrow Soichiro will speak to the press and we will move on from there," he said finalizing the discussion as he took another couple of sips from his tea.

- -- - -- - -- -

The next morning was tense for everyone. Matsuda and Aizawa were helping Light get up onto his feet after being bedridden for almost a month. He was thinner than he had been, however the color had returned to his complexion and his hair had been cut and kept trimmed ever since he had been admitted to the hospital. He was given a pair of crutches, as he would not be able to walk regularly without them for a couple more weeks while the rest of his more serious injuries healed. One of the nurses provided him with a wheelchair while giving one of the detectives crutches for him to use when he got out of the hospital.

"We will be taking you out the back way Light," Matsuda said gently holding onto Light's right arm to keep the teen balanced while they walked him towards the wheelchair. "There are still some reporters lingering around the front and Ryuzaki doesn't want them to bombard you with questions."

Light nodded silently as he lowered himself into the wheelchair, exhibiting mental discomfort in having to be in one before he looked up at the detectives. Once the teen was ready, they wheeled him down the hall leading towards the elevators. They reached the back entrance of the hospital in peace and pushed open the double doors. Light looked up at the awaiting limo parked on the curb of the street. Watari was waiting with a small smile on his face as he opened the back door of the limo.

The detectives helped the teen to his feet once more while the nurse that had followed carefully pushed away the wheelchair. Keeping the teen balanced, they gave him the crutches. However once Light and the two detectives made it away from the entrance, stepped out of the hospital's back doors, several reporters quickly enclosed the group of men, microphones shooting up in their faces as they shouted out multiple questions.

"Are you Kira?" one of the reporters asked to Light.  
"Don't answer to anything," Aizawa said into the teen's ear as he tried to push the crowd back so Light could maneuver down the stairs easier.  
"Is it true that you were kidnapped under the suspicion of being Kira?" another asked.  
"How did you kill them?"  
"Are you Kira?"  
"What happened while you were being held captive?"  
"How did you get your injuries?"  
"Are you Kira?

Light was overwhelmed by all of the questions and tried to back away from all of the sudden attention. He grew uncomfortable hearing them repeatedly ask if he was Kira; keeping his head down while Matsuda and Aizawa did their best to help him to the waiting limo, he refused to speak to anyone.

"Back off and leave him alone," Matsuda shouted as he pushed one of the reporters away. "Here Light," the detective said as he helped get the teen into the back of the limo. Once the door closed the sounds of the anxious reporters' questions were drowned out and Light leaned back against the seat thankful to get away from them.

"It will be awhile before things quiet down about this whole situation," L said from the other side of the limo. "

Light looked up surprised, just now noticing the detective sitting in the seat holding up a dessert as he looked over at him.

"Are you willing to tell me what is going to happen to me now?" Light asked shifting his body carefully into a better position as the limo began to drive down the street. He silently wondered where they were going, though he didn't want to ask.  
"You'll see Light," the detective said simply; a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he licked the frosting from the sweet he was currently holding.

- -- - -- - -- -

While the other detectives helped prepare Light to leave the hospital, L walked over to Soichiro and handed him several pieces of paper stapled together. The Chief took them silently before looking down, skimming them quickly.

"Ryuzaki, this is…?" he asked, trailing off, his eyes growing wide as he looked up at the detective in front of him.  
"The speech you will give at the press conference," L finished before shoving his hands into his pant pockets. "Please stick to reading the papers I have given you and kindly deny answering any questions when you have finished. I will be making arrangements for my limo to pick up Light in the back entrance before the press conference begins and once you are done, you and the other detectives will join us," he concluded as he looked up at the Chief.

With a final nod, L turned on his heels and proceeded down the hall.

"Ryuzaki," Soichiro called out before the detective was out of earshot. The detective only stopped walking, turning his head slightly to glance back at the Chief. "Thank you," he said clutching onto the papers.

L nodded silently before continuing down the hall towards the exit where Watari was waiting for him. Tucking the papers into his suit pocket, the Chief parted with the others quickly and made his way down to the opposite side of the hospital where Mogi and the others were waiting for him to make his speech.

- -- - -- - -- -

Camera flashes were everywhere. The large conference room was packed, with people lined up around the walls in the back; reporters and journalists all waiting with their cameras and voice recorders. Soichiro stood at the front behind a large wooden podium, lights shining on him from almost every angle. Pulling the papers from his pocket, he spread them out onto the surface of the podium in front of him before clearing his throat; silencing everyone in the room.

"Almost 4 months ago, my son Light Yagami, was kidnapped by Takuya Shims," he began reading and almost instantly more cameras flashed and reporters shifted in their seats. "Keeping him as a ransom, they requested the capture of Kira and in exchange, Light's own life and safety. Mr. Shim's intentions with Kira were unknown, however our prime objective at the time was to locate Kira in order to bring my son back safely and as unharmed as possible. Though as time pressed on, Kira seemed to have disappeared and we were left at a dead end. Our focus then became to locate Light as soon as possible. Many…have heard rumors that Light Yagami is in fact Kira…" he trailed off, looking up at the crowded room. "Those rumors are false," he said firmly ignoring the hushed voices and the eager questions circulating around the room. He held his hands up, silencing them before he continued. "Under the duress of the situation Light was in while under captivity, he claimed to be Kira in an attempt to save himself. Mr. Shims believed this and took action. By then, however we had already located where Light was being kept and began to move. Arriving at the scene, we apprehended Mr. Shims and those working for him before bringing my son to the hospital for immediate medical condition," he spoke, pausing once more to clear his throat again. "We have yet to track down Kira and there have been no suspicious deaths for us to act upon recently. Our investigation team will hereby stop the main search for Kira – until of course we find more clues regarding his current whereabouts – and focus on more current cases until further notice. Thank you for coming out, unfortunately I will not be answering questions at this time," he said before gathering the papers up once more and shoving them into his suit jacket pocket.

Reporters stood from their seats eagerly; lights flashing constantly around the detective as he stepped away from the podium. Turning, he walked off the stage and headed towards Aizawa who was waiting for him by the exit.

"Chief Yagami…" he heard several reporters call after him followed by several questions that were soon drowned out when he stepped out of the room and closed the doors behind him. Looking up towards the exit, he saw the limo parked outside along the curb waiting for him and the other detectives.

"Let's go home," he said before pushing through the double doors, stepping outside.

- -- - -- - -- -

**. Epilogue .**

It took several weeks, but soon the reporters stopped pestering the detectives about what had happened when Light was kidnapped. It no longer appeared on the news and soon everyone stopped talking about it. Just like any other major story, people put it behind them and moved on with their lives. Light fully recovered and returned back to University to complete his four years. He worked with L, side by side on several cases when not occupied with classes.

The Death Note was gone; thrust back into the Shinigami world. As one of the conditions, the teen was told to give up the notebook and lose all memories of it, Ryuk and ever being Kira. With the Death Note gone from the world, the other detectives, as well as L, forgot that the little notebook ever existed. To them, Kira had disappeared, though they would keep part of the investigation going, in case the _God of the New World_ returned to them.

The two detectives sat in front of the large computer screen; a routine. L had a cart of sweets and tea beside him while Light had textbooks and notes scattered around where he sat. The elder detective picked up a small plate with a slice of cake on it. Grabbing a fork with his two fingers he took a bite of the sweet before looking over at the teen beside him.

"2%," the detective said, keeping his obsidian eyes on the teen beside him.


End file.
